Amor verdadero
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: Por un mal entendido Ginny cree que su novio la traiciona, decide casarse con Harry Potter un rico heredero para salvar a su familia de la quiebra, sin esperar enamorarse de el.
1. Capítulo 1

HOLA

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES AGRADE

ACLARO ESTA ES NO ES UNA HISTORIA MIA AUNQUE LA ESTOY ADAPTANDO

Capitulo 1 La esposa de familia adinerada

Era un día soleado como cualquiera, caminaba a prisa necesitaba verlo, sentirlo acariciar su cara y sentir sus labios. Ella tenía temor de que la descubrieran ya que el no pertenecía a la clase alta. Su madre Molly Wesley deseaba que se casara con alguien que tuviera buena posición económica. Mientras que su padre Arthur Wesley deseaba que se casara por amor.

Llegaba a un parque desierto en el cual lo la esperaba un joven de 23 años.

-Hola mi amor – Dijo ella

-Hola preciosa – Dijo el

- Te extrañe demasiado… no sabes cuánto me guitaría que no volvieras a viajar.

- Yo también te extrañe demasiado, pero ya verás que pronto estaremos juntos para siempre

Ella solo lo miro seria. Tenía miedo de la reacción de sus padres. Su madre definitivamente haría todo lo posible por impedir que se casara con él. Pero confiaba que su padre le permitiera unirse a él, después de todo estaba segura que lo amaba, aunque él solo estudiara en la academia de policía.

Sabía perfectamente que él no podría darle los lujos a los cuales ella estaba acostumbrada, pero por el se olvidaría de todo.

-Que pasa hermosa – le dijo al observar su reacción

-Es solo que tengo miedo de la reacción de mi madre y mi padre me preocupa…. Últimamente el no ha estado bien de salud.

-Pero ya he esperado demasiado, llevamos viéndonos a escondidas más de un año y yo quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Lo dices de verdad – le dijo ella con gran felicidad

-Si te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, eres el aire que respiro, mi necesidad de cada día. El no poder gritarle a todo el mundo que eres mi novia me atormenta.

-Me haces muy feliz. Yo también te amo muchísimo y no veo la hora de estar contigo por siempre.

El la tomo por la cintura, la miro con gran intensidad, con tanto amor y la beso. El beso fue tierno y lento, ambos demostraban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Así era el amor entre Ginny Wesley y Dean Thomas.

Harry Potter tuvo una infancia horrible, al tener un año de edad, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, criándose así con sus tíos los Dursley.

Sus tíos lo maltrataron toda su infancia, lo hacían dormir debajo de una alacena, y lo mataban de hambre. Su única ilusión era las visitas frecuentes de Sirius Black su padrino y Remus Lupin amigo de sus padres.

Sus padres le heredaron una empresa que daba muchos frutos, lamentablemente Harry no podía tomar posesión de su fortuna hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Al ser sus tíos los únicos parientes eran obligado a vivir con ellos.

En cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad tomo posesión de su fortuna y se mudo a vivir un tiempo con su padrino. Después de varios años pudo restaurar la mansión que pertenecía a sus padres y ahora es donde vive.

Harry Potter es feliz con el apoyo de Sirius y Remus, ellos son toda su familia. Pero el pensamiento de casarse y tener hijos no lo abandonaba.

-Hola Harry como has estado- dijo Sirius

-Bien aunque ya sabes los negocios no me dejan mucho tiempo – dijo Harry

-Deberías de darte un tiempo para conocer gente no es bueno que solo te la paces metido en tu trabajo.

Harry siempre a sido un hombre guapo, su cabello rebelde y sus ojos verdes esmeralda le daban sin duda un toque especial que a las mujeres les encanta. Pero aun así no había conocido a la mujer con la que quisiera pasar toda su vida, aunque había tenido romances con varias mujeres, pero hasta el momento nada formal.

-Lo he pensado bastante y creo que ya es hora de sentar cabeza- dijo Harry

-Me parece bien, aunque para eso necesitas conocer chicas- dijo Sirius

-O a menos que pienses en la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a Cho –Dijo Remus

Cho Chang era una amiga de la infancia de Harry. En medio de los maltratos de sus tíos siempre tuvo la amistad incondicional de Cho, la cual le brindaba consuelo, sin embargo ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él.

Cho vivía con su padre, ya que su madre falleció cuando ella nació. Al ser criada por su padre con buenos valores era una chica humilde y sencilla.

Cuando Harry recupero su herencia apenas cumplió 18 años, el padre de Cho quedo desempleado por lo cual Harry le ofreció un empleo de administrador de su empresa y a Cho le ofreció un empleo en el cual se hiciera cargo de que todo en su gran mansión estuviera en orden.

Era tanta la confianza con Cho que todo el personal que trabajaban en la mansión la obedecían como si fuera la Señora de la casa.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo Harry nunca le dio a Cho posibilidades de tener algo que ver con ella, el tenia seguro que Cho no era la mujer de su vida y nunca lo seria.

-No, Cho sabe que la aprecio de verdad, pero nunca llegare a corresponderle – dijo Harry

- Entonces tienes que salir a conocer gente – dijo Remus

-No… estaba pensando – dijo Harry haciendo una leve pausa – en todo este tiempo he salido con chicas lindas, pero ninguna ha sido de familia con dinero, me entienden.

-No exactamente – dijo Sirius

-Bueno… quiero una mujer que sea elegante, con buen porte y que sepa tratar a los inversionistas con los que tratamos.

-Pero Harry tu no conoces a ese tipo de mujeres ellas son….-dijo Remus no pudiendo creer lo que Harry le decía, ya que el no fue criado en ese ambiente- frívolas, sin contar que la mayoría de ellas solo se fijan en el dinero que tienen sus futuros maridos.

-Crees que no soy capaz de enamorar a una mujer como ellas – le dijo Harry algo molesto

-Claro que no me refiero a eso Harry, es solo que creo que tu no serias feliz con una mujer así – dijo Remus

-Tranquilo Remus, después de todo Harry solo puede probar y conocer chicas de la alta sociedad- dijo Sirius evitando así una pelea entre Remus y Harry – y si ninguna es de su agrado pues podrá conocer más hasta que encuentre a la adecuada.

-Eso me parece más razonable- dijo Remus dejando a Harry con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2 la visita de Sirius

**PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA.**

**Y SI ESTOY ADAPTANDO UNA NOVELA QUE ME ENCANTO. **

**AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

Capitulo 2 La visita de Sirius

Arthur y Molly Wesley se habían casado enamorados y después de tantos años ese amor seguía creciendo. Habían tenido 7 hijos varones y una mujer.

Bill el mayor de sus hijos se había dedicado a la administración de empresas, empleo el cual le permitia vivir modestamente con algo de lujos, pero a sobre manera como estaba acostumbrado en su infacia. Bill se caso con Fleur Delacour con la cual era feliz.

Después era Charlie, el no se había casado. Estudio para medico veterinario. Tenia un empleo en una veterinaria que le permitia vivir modestamente y ayudar un poco a sus padres.

Percy Wesley se había casado con Penelope, tenia una hija llamada Molly. Al no contar con un lugar en donde vivir con su esposa e hija, sus padres le permitieron vivir en la mansión Wesley. No continuo estudiando, actualmente trabajaba como presidente de las empresas Wesley.

Fred y George Wesley, interrumpieron sus estudios en derecho penal por la idea de poner una tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Wesley", la cual no ha sido posible por el hecho de no contar con el capital necesario.

Ron Wesley casado con Hermione Granger y una pequeña de 2 años. Actualmente trabaja en una empresa de bienes raíces. Al no contar con suficiente dinero viven en la la mansión Wesley.

Ginevra Wesley hija única y la mas joven. Molly siempre le dijo que no debía perder el tiempo en estudiar que mejor buscara un buen partido el cual le brindara una buena vida llena de comodidades. Arthur Wesley por su parte la dejo estudiar lo que a ella le gustara. Decidio estudiar Ingenieria en Computacion graduándose con honores.

Una mañana de Enero en la mansión Wesley:

-Buenos días – dijo Percy Wesley

-Buenos días hijo –dijo Molly Wesley

-Madre necesito hablar contigo de una sunto muy urgente- dijo Percy

-Te escucho hijo- tomo una expresión de preocupación.

Desde que hacia ya dos años la salud de Arthur se había deteriorado, Molly pidió a su marido que dejara la presidencia de las empresas Wesley en manos de Percy, lo que provoco que desde ese tiempo las Empresas se vienieran abajo por la mala administración del mismo.

-Necesito invertir en un negocio muy importante que ayudara a la empresa a recuperarse- su semblante era serio, aunque sabia que podría convencer a su madre.

- Pero Percy no hay mas dinero- dijo con un tono preocupante- crei que las empresas ya iban mejorando.

- madre los tiempos están mas difíciles, si no fuera importante no te lo pediría- hizo una pausa – por que no hipotecas la casa.

- ¿Qué?

-hipoteca la casa – dijo sonando serio

- no tu padre jamás lo consentiría

- No tiene por que enterarse, tengo un amigo que me prestara el dinero si a cambio le doy en garantía las escrituras de la casa.

- Nose Percy es muy arriesgado….. la casa es lo único que nos queda seguro, estamos en una situsion critica.

- Estoy seguro que este negocio funcionara- sabia que estaba a nada de convencerla – confía en mi madre- se acerco a abrazarla- jamás perjudicaría a la familia.

- Esta bien pero es un secreto entre tu y yo.

- claro madre – sonrreia.

La servidumbre entro por la puerta de su habitación anunciando una visita.

-Señora abajo la busca el Señor Sirius Black – dijo la sirvienta

- Dile que enseguida bajo- contesto Molly

Abajo en el salón de la mansión Wesley.

-Buenas tardes Sirius –dijo Ginny

- Buenas tardes Ginny – dijo Sirius algo impresionado por la belleza de Ginny

Tenia varios años que no la veía, a pesar de las visitas que le hacia a su prima Molly.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarnos aunque mi madre me ha contado que la visitas frecuentemente

- Asi es pequeña, solo que tu nunca te dejas ver

- Sirius hola querido – dijo Molly al entran al salón

- Molly querida – respondió acercándose a saludarla

- Bueno, pues te dejo en buenas manos – dijo Ginny dirijiendose a Sirius para despedirse- me retiro. Regreso pronto mama.

- Cuidate hija – dijo Molly

- ¿Cómo has estado Sirius?

- muy bien prima ¿y tu , los muchachos?

-bien muy bien Arthur a pesar de todo esta estable, ahora mismo se encuentra descansando.

- Me da gusto Molly.

- Y Ginny, lo ultimo que me contaste es que tiene un empleo

- Pues si aun sigue en el mismo empleo.

- Y que tal de novio

- Ginny no tiene novio aunque le he presentado varios chicos.

- Me imagino tus fines de aquellas presentaciones- dijo riendo

- Pues imaginas mal, yo solo quiero que encuentre un buen joven con el que comparta su vida

- Bueno si es asi tengo a alguien en mente….. solo que como es Ginny no aceptara que se lo presentes.

- Y de quien se trata – dijo Molly , no le presentaría a cualquiera a su hija

- Se trata de Harry Potter

- Harry Potter, ¿el dueño de empresas Potter?- dijo molly sorprendida

- Asi es, el esta buscando a una chica para algo serio, desea poder casarse, y solo pensé en Ginny ellos harian una linda pareja

- Me parece estupendo… hagamos una reunión familiar este fin de semana y ahí aprovechamos para presentarlos

- Excelente

Mientras tanto en un parque

-Ginny tengo que ir a esa misión – dijo Dean con un semblante triste

- Pero acabas de regresar no es justo – respondió Ginny

-Lo se cariño…. Pero será poco tiempo….. regresare y hiremos hablar con tus padres para casarnos

- De verdad amor – dijo Ginny con felicidad

-Si amor…. Te traje un pequeño regalo para que no me extrañes tanto

Dean saco de su mochila una pequeña cajita color lila, al abrirla se podía apresiar un corazón con una D en el centro.

-Es hermosa Dean

Dean la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso tierno. No se percataron que alguien mas los observaba impresionado.


	3. Chapter 3 LAS ESPERANZAS DE CHO

**AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERANDO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**LES AGRADEZCO LOS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD LOS VALORO MUCHO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**CAPITULO 3 Las esperanzas de Cho**

En la mansión Wesley

-Hola papa –Ginny entraba en el despacho de Arthur

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?- dijo Arthur

-Bien. –dijo Ginny

-Me da gusto hija – dijo Arthur con alegría

-Y tu papa como te sientes-dijo Ginny

-Mejor, la tranquilidad que me han dado tu madre y tus hermanos me hacen sentir bien – dijo Arthur

-Que bien papa .oye papa tú que pensarías si me enamorara de alguien que no es de nuestro nivel social- dijo Ginny analizando la reacción de su padre.

-Ginny. A mí lo único que me importa es que tú seas muy feliz. Que te cases con amor.

- Me da gran alegría saber eso.

-por que me preguntas eso hija. Acaso hay alguien en tu vida

-No papa por ahora no. Te quiero mucho papa

-Yo también te quiero Ginny

* * *

- buenos días- dijo Harry

-Buenos días – dijo Cho

- Hoy no vendré a comer, quede de comer con algunos inversionistas.

-Pero Harry ya tiene mucho que no comes en casa

-Lo siento Cho pero es que los negocios no me lo han permitido.

-Está bien. Pero espero que puedas venir a cenar

-Lo siento quede con Sirius y Remus

-Adiós Harry – dijo Cho aunque le hubiera gustado decirle "adiós amor", pero no perdia la esperanza de algún día poder decirlo.

* * *

-Ginny que bueno que te veo tengo que decirte algo- dijo Molly Wesley al entrar al salón de la mansión wesley

-dime mama – dijo Ginny

- Este fin de semana he organizado una reunión familiar

-Mama conozco tus reuniones-dijo Ginny sabiendo que su madre solo organizaba esas reuniones con el fin de presentarle algún hombre rico en busca de una esposa.

-Lo hago por Sirius- dijo Molly- ya ves que estuvo aquí ayer por la mañana y el me pidió que la organizara.

-Pues desde ahorita te digo que no pienso casarme con alguien que tú me presentes- dijo Ginny con un tono serio. Estaba cansada de los intentos fallidos de su madre para buscarle marido rico.

-Está bien hija eso lo tengo muy presente – dijo Molly pensando que al final Sirius seria en encargado de presentarlos

* * *

-Cho que pasa hija te he notado algo triste – Dijo Hang Chang

-No es nada padre- dijo Cho

-No puedes engañarme te conozco mejor que nadie

-Tienes razón a ti no te puedo engañar – dijo resignada y pues sabía que su padre tenía razón- lo que pasa es que Harry no ya no se aparece en la casa- dijo con un tono de molestia que su padre noto- solo viene a dormir.

-Y eso porque tendría que molestarte. Después de todo Harry es un hombre libre y no tiene ningún compromiso contigo ni con nadie más

-Lose padre, es solo que tal vez algún día…. El se fije en mí

-Hija no te engañes Harry nunca te ha dado razón para que pienses que está interesado en algo más que tu amistad

-Pero nunca ha traído a nadie a la casa, y tampoco le he conocido a alguna novia… yo creo que es porque no quiere que lo vea con alguien porque tal vez... – pero no pudo continuar ya que su padre la interrumpió.

-Si Harry no ha traído a nadie a esta casa es por su decisión, no te equivoques hija al creer que al final se va a casar contigo.

-Lo siento padre tienes razón – dijo Cho a su padre con un tono de tristeza, sin embargo no se quitaba de la cabeza que al final Harry se daría cuenta cuanto lo amaba ella y le pediría matrimonio.

-Eso espero hija, no me gustaría verte sufrir por un amor no correspondido

* * *

-Percy hijo necesito hablar contigo- dijo Molly

-que pasa madre- dijo Percy temiendo que le preguntara por el dinero que le prestaron por las escrituras de la casa

-No será nada sencillo que tu hermana acepte al tal Harry Potter, espero que sea guapo y apuesto por que de otra forma veo imposible que tu hermana acceda

-Estuve investigando sobre ese Harry y créeme es muy rico… Así que más le vale a mi hermanita aceptarlo.- dijo con un tono molesto

-Pues eso espero, porque estamos en la quiebra y solo ella nos podrá salvar, mira que no me queda la menor duda que el se querrá casar con ella.

- Eso si mi hermana es muy bella y te aseguro que ese hombre se enamorara de ella y nosotros debemos aprovechar eso.

* * *

-Me preocupa la apertura de la nueva empresa en Francia- dijo Harry

-Estoy contigo Harry- dijo Remus

-No se preocupen tanto solo es cuestión de que encontremos a la persona indicada y enviarla a que se haga cargo- dijo Sirius

-Estuve pensando en eso y creo que deberíamos enviar a Hang Chang- dijo Harry

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso Harry, pero crees que no tenga problemas- dijo Sirius

-Si están de acuerdo puedo ir yo con él en lo que los negocios inician para apoyarlo- dijo Remus

-Me parece una idea genial, solo hay que hablar con Hang- dijo Harry

-Bueno pues cambiando de tema. Te tengo a la candidata perfecta para tus planes de matrimonio-dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

- Tan rápido- dijo Harry sorprendido sabía que su padrino conocía a muchas chicas pero no imagino que tan rápido encontrara a alguien con quien presentarlo.

-Si ya sabes cómo me muevo yo- dijo Sirius con un tono un tanto burlón

-Y de quien se trata- dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-Se trata de la hija de una de mis primas, es preciosa y estoy seguro que no me equivoco al pensar que ustedes harían una bonita pareja-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Harry

-Bueno y cuando la podre conocer- dijo Harry

-Este fin de semana…. Así que no hagan planes por que los tres iremos a la reunión de los Wesley- dijo Sirius

Harry sin duda se quedo intrigado. Cuando su padrino decía que una mujer era preciosa era porque de verdad no exageraba. Tenía que conocer a esa chica y verificar por sí mismo si de verdad podría ser tan hermosa como decía su padrino y probar si en realidad podrían llegar a ser más que una bonita pareja. Tenía que probar si esa mujer podría ser el amor de su vida.


	4. Chapter 4 la reunion

**Les agradez a todos los que leen este fic **

**me encantan sus comentarios y espero recibir aun mas.**

**aqui les dejo el otro capitulo que espero les agrade y espero actualizar pronto**

**CAPITULO 4 LA REUNION**

Los días pasaron muy rápido Ginny no dejaba de extrañar ni por un segundo a Dean. Anhelaba tanto que regresara y se comprometieran, solo así se sentiría segura ya que la dichosa reunión la tenia intranquila porque sabía que su mama algo tramaba.

Por su parte Harry tenia curiosidad de conocer a esa chica que su padrino le mencionaba con tanta insistencia, se preguntaba ¿_de verdad será tan hermosa? ¿Me gustara?,_ pero por fin había llegado el fin de semana y podrían responder a esas preguntas.

* * *

Harry llegaba a la mansión de los Wesley junto con Sirius y Remus. Esperaba con ansias que le presentaran aquella chica.

-Hola Molly querida – Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

-Sirius qué bueno que han llegado- Dijo Molly observando con detenimiento a Harry

-Te presento a Remus Lupin un gran amigo –Dijo Sirius señalando a Remus – Molly Wesley mi prima

-Un placer –Dijo Remus extendiendo la mano para saludar a Molly

- igualmente –dijo Molly

-Y el es mi ahijado Harry Potter –Dijo Sirius señalando a Harry

-Un placer señora Wesley – Dijo Harry extendiendo su brazo

-El placer es mío, pero sean bienvenidos. En un momento le presentare a mi marido Arthur y mis Hijos.

* * *

La reunión era amena Molly Wesley presento a Remus y Harry a Arhur y sus 6 hijos. Sirius platicaba amenamente con Remus. Harry no dejaba de preguntarse dónde se encontraba aquella chica ya que ya había un rato que había llegado.

Cada chica que miraba se preguntaba si se trataba de ella, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sirius se daba cuenta que no era la chica Wesley.

-Hija que pasa por que no has bajado todos preguntan por ti –dijo Molly algo desconcertada

-Mama ya voy, es que no había terminado de arreglarme, pero ya estoy lista – dijo Ginny aparentando seguridad. No quería que su madre se diera cuenta que no quería asistir a esa reunión algo le decía que ese día su vida iba a cambiar.

-Pues vamos ya-Dijo Molly

Mientras tanto en el salón de la mansión Wealey Sirius platicaba con Bill, cuando vio bajar a Ginny y se disculpo con Bill para ir a saludar a Ginny.

-Ginny que hermosa te ves- dijo Sirius alegremente

-Gracias Sirius tu también te ves muy bien esta noche – dijo Ginny

- Ven quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Que?... No pero deja saludo a todos – dijo Ginny dándose cuenta de el plan de su madre.

- No ven aquí esta- Dijo Sirius palmeando a Harry por el hombro para que volteara.

-Espera Sirius-solo alcanzo a decir Ginny ya que frente a ella tenía a Harry.

-Harry ahijado querido te presento a Ginevra Wesley – dijo Sirius a Harry – Ginny hermosa te presento a mi querido ahijado Harry Potter.

Al tenerla enfrente Harry pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido sin duda alguna Sirius se había quedado corto al decir que era una mujer preciosa. Frente a él estaba toda las ilusiones y esperanzas de formar una nueva familia, su familia propia, con todo lo que había sufrido con sus tíos por fin creía tener a la persona perfecta para el enfrente.

Ginny no podía creer que su madre organizara dicha reunión solo para presentarle a alguien. Sin dudar de seguro ese hombre que tenía enfrente era un rico heredero o un empresario. Pero no podía negarse que era guapo, joven y se veía una persona honesta. Sus ojos esmeraldas le proporcionaron un calor que nunca había sentido ni siquiera con Dean. Sin duda pensó _"es un muchacho guapo"_, _"pero que estoy pensando yo amo a Dean"_, se reprendió mentalmente.

-Mucho gusto – Dijo Ginny extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto Ginny- dijo algo temeroso de que se molestara al no llamarla Ginevra, pues apenas se conocían- Espero no molestarte llamándote Ginny

- No claro que no…. Realmente todos me llaman Ginny – no sabía porque le permitía que le llamara Ginny pero por alguna razón no le incomodaba.

Ambos al unir sus manos sintieron una corriente eléctrica, la cual Ginny ignoro obligándose a pensar en Dean. Por su parte Harry no estaba dispuesto a ignorar esa clara señal de algo importante que empezaba a nacer en su corazón.

-Bueno pues yo los deja para que se conozcan mas – dijo Sirius alejándose de ellos.

-Quieres bailar – dijo Harry, debía aprovechar las clases de baile que hace años le había dado Sirius insistiendo que era indispensable saber bailar para conquistar chicas guapas

-he… Si – dijo Ginny tomando la mano que Harry le ofrecía

Comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta, Harry la tomo con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro tomo su pequeña mano. Ella tenía uno de sus brazos en el cuello de él.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir un calor recorriéndole todo su cuerpo, sin duda Ginny Wesley era una chica muy hermosa. Al tenerla tan cerca no pudo evitar oler ese perfume tan exquisito, se dio cuenta que esa mujer le encantaba y no imaginaba lo que podría llegar a sentir por ella al conocerla.

Por su parte Ginny sentía tranquilidad por unos segundos se olvido de Dean y cerró los ojos para solo exhalar el aroma de sus hombre que acababa de conocer. Pero la realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría, _"que estoy sintiendo, no puedo pensar en nadie más que Dean" _se dijo así misma _"no tiene nada de malo que acepte que es guapo y atractivo" "no, no puedo pensar eso, por dios tengo novio, al cual amo"._

La música termino. Pero Harry no perdió la oportunidad de seguir a lado de ella platicando, así que la llevo a la mesa donde se encontraba con Sirius y Remus.

-Y a que te dedicas – dijo Harry tratando de entablar conversación con Ginny

- Soy Ingeniera en computación y trabajo para una pequeña empresa- dijo Ginny – y tú?

- Yo soy empresario, ya sabes herencia de mis padres- dijo Harry

- Entonces tus padres murieron – dijo Ginny

- Si, desde que yo tenía un año de edad – dijo Harry con algo de tristeza que noto Ginny

- Lo siento, no era mi intensión entrar a un tema que te causa tristeza- dijo Ginny algo apenada

- No claro que no, ese tema ya lo supere – dijo Harry – aunque preferiría cambiar de tema.

- Si claro y dime de qué quieres hablar – dijo Ginny

- Se que lo que te voy a decir tal vez te lo hayan dicho antes muchas veces pero no puedo dejar de decírtelo- dijo Harry – eres hermosa Ginevra Wesley

- Gracias – dijo Ginny sintiendo emoción por las palabras de aquel chico, aunque acordarse de Dean la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, no podía continuar o darle falsas esperanzas a ese chico así que dijo – Eso mismo me dice mi novio.

Eso a Harry le cayó como balde de agua fría como podía ser que tuviera novio _"novio, como que novio, no eso no podía ser" _pensó Harry _"por primera vez en mi vida que conozco a una mujer y siento esto, y ahora tiene novio", "diablos eso no lo menciono Sirius"._

-que afortunado es tu novio – solo atino a contestar Harry

-Gracias Harry- dijo Ginny

-Harry ven hay alguien interesado en nuestros negocios – dijo Sirius llegando ante Harry

-Si claro Sirius dijo Harry agradeciendo por primera vez que lo interrumpiera no sabía como actuar ante tal confesión de Ginny. –Ginny un placer platicar contigo-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ginny.

- igualmente- contesto Ginny

* * *

Harry se fue con Sirius y Ginny buscaba entre las personas a Hermione, de repente la vio.

-Hermione hola- dijo Ginny

-Hola Ginny…. Veo que no me habías saludado por que estabas ocupada con Harry –dijo hermione

-Tú lo conoces- dijo Ginny algo intrigada

-Lo acabo de conocer hace un rato Sirius nos lo presento, y mira que él y Ron congeniaron hasta han quedado para verse y platicar- dijo hermione

- Pues qué bien por Ron y por ti- dijo Ginny – Aunque ahora entiendo el motivo de esta Dichosa reunión- esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vamos Ginny ni que fuera tan feo- dijo hermione tratando de que Ginny dejara de lado ese mal humor

-Es que no me has entendido Hermione, el punto es que mi madre quiere que me case a como del lugar con alguien rico, me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando Dean venga y nos comprometamos.- dijo Ginny

-Hay por favor cuando vaya a ser ese día me avisas para no estar- dijo hermione algo seria – porque ese día en esta casa va explotar una bomba

- Si lo sé pero mi amor por Dean es más fuerte – dijo Ginny- y nada ni nadie nos va a separar. Por mucho que me haya gustado Harry Potter – esto último lo dijo sin darse cuenta

-Entonces si te gusto- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Queee? … no…. Yo…. No dije eso – dijo Ginny entendiendo lo que había dicho

-No lo niegues lo acabas de decir.- dijo Hermione- y te voy a dar un consejo. Cuando uno se enamora no andamos viendo a alguien más o más bien no nos gusta alguien más Ginny. Y yo vi como lo mirabas cuando bailaban. No cometas un error comprometiéndote con Dean que es tu primer amor sin antes darte el tiempo de mirar más allá. Sobre todo si alguien viene y te mueve el tapete.

- pero que estás diciendo Hermione- dijo Ginny- el no me mueve nada yo estoy segura de mi amor por Dean y punto. Diciendo esto se paró de su asiento y se dirigió con su madre.

La noche transcurrió de los más normal y amena. Todos los invitados se despidieron incluidos Remus, Sirius y Harry. Ginny solo le dijo un _"adiós Harry, fue un placer conocerte"_, a lo que Harry contesto _"igualmente Ginny"._

* * *

La mañana del lunes cuando Harry se presento en su oficina a trabajar Sirius lo saludo.

-Buenos días Harry – dijo Sirius

-Buenos días Sirius

-Y bien dime que te pareció Ginny-dijo Sirius

-Hermosa por supuesto para serte sincero me dejo impresionado…pero….-dijo Harry haciendo una pausa- si no fuera porque tiene novio

-queee?...pero que estás diciendo Harry-dijo Sirius

-Eso que ella tiene novio ella mismo me lo dijo- dijo Harry

-No, antes de presentártela yo mismo le pregunte a Molly si ella tenía algún compromiso, y me aseguro que no- dijo Sirius con toda seguridad

-Pues ya viste que Molly Wesley te informo mal- dijo Harry

-No…. Pero ahora mismo voy a aclarar este asunto con Molly- dijo Sirius saliendo de la oficina de Harry

Sirius no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así el conocía a Ginny y Harry de toda la vida y sin duda alguna eran la pareja perfecta.

Harry pensó que Sirius tenía mucho interés en que el simpatizara con Ginny Wesley, pero el respetaría la relación de ella y con quien sea que sea su novio. Y se lamentaba no haber llegado antes que ese novio que ella tenía. Le encantaba esa chica. Y esperaba en el fondo que eso del novio fuera mentira y así poder conquistar a Ginny Wesley.


	5. Chapter 5 el prestamista

**hola a todos me encantan sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escirbiendo y actualizando rapido**

**espero les guste este capitulo. muy pronto se pondra mejor y habra mas Ginny y Harry juntos.**

CAPITULO 5 El prestamista

Sirius Black llego a la mansión Wesley para aclarar esa situación de que Ginny tenía novio, al principio pensaba dirigirse a Ginny pero recordó el carácter de la pelirroja, además no quería poner en evidencia a Harry sobre que estaba interesado en ella, lo indicado era que el mismo Harry se lo dijera.

-Buen día Molly- dijo Sirius

-Buen día Sirius- dijo Molly acercándose a saludarlo

-He venido porque mí ahijado Harry me ha contado que Ginny tiene novio- dijo Sirius

-Qué? …. Pero quien le ha dicho eso….Ginny no sale con nadie Sirius eso te lo aseguro yo que soy su madre. – dijo Molly

-Pues la misma Ginny se lo dijo a Harry el día de la reunión-dijo Sirius

-Ah… entiendo – dijo Molly intentando que Sirius no se diera cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba, en unos cuantos segundos se le ocurrió como salir de ese pequeño problema- Es lo mismo que siempre hace Ginny a todos sus pretendientes.

-Así, y que es lo que les hace- dijo Sirius intrigado

-Pues al conocerlos les dice que tiene novio para ver que tanto les interesa realmente, así que dile a tu ahijado que no se desanime y conquiste a mi hija- dijo Molly

-Pues le aclarare este punto a Harry, pero yo lo conozco Molly y si él le ha creído a Ginny, no creo que desee meterse en una relación. Espero y comprendas- dijo Sirius

-Si claro Sirius, pero yo espero que tú lo convenzas de lo contrario- dijo Molly.

* * *

Molly paso el día preocupada no sabía si Ginny le había mentido a Harry o en realidad si existía ese dichoso novio y eso tenía que averiguarlo pronto.

-Hola madre –dijo Percy entrando al salón donde se encontraba Molly

-Hola Percy –dijo preocupada lo cual percy percibió

-Te pasó algo madre- dijo Percy

-Sí. Tu sabias que Ginny tenía novio-dijo Molly

-No – contesto percy pero de pronto recordó la vez que había visto a Ginny abrazada a un hombre extraño en un parque. – Aunque ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que una vez vi a Ginny en un parque con un chico.

-¿queee? Y porque no me lo habías dicho- dijo Molly algo enfadada- no te das cuenta que esto puede hacer que se vengan abajo nuestros planes.

-Bueno en el momento no le di importancia… pero honestamente no creo que sea algo serio- dijo Percy

-Nada serio… pues déjame decirte que la tonta de tu hermana le dijo a Harry Potter que tenia novio-dijo Molly algo exaltada

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta?-dijo Percy

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que esto no continúe-dijo Molly refiriéndose a la relación de Ginny con su supuesto novio

-Claro hay que pensar en algo….pero mientras tanto yo averiguare quien es ese tipo. Cuando lo vi con Ginny traía un uniforme de la academia de policía-Dijo Percy

-Pues apresúrate- dijo Molly porque una cosa si te digo Ginny se casa porque se casa con Harry Potter.

* * *

Ginny entraba tranquilamente en su cuarto después de un largo día de trabajo. Solo deseaba descansar un poco.

-Ginny me puedes explicar quien según tu es tu novio- dijo Molly Wesley en un tono muy molesto

Ginny de pronto se puso pálida, no estaba preparada para contestarle esa pregunta a su madre y mucho menos para contarle de su relación con Dean, antes tenía que esperar a que Dean regresara y pudieran juntos hablar con sus padres.

-Quien... Te dijo…. Eso-dijo Ginny algo insegura

-Eso no importa solo te vengo avisar que jamás consentiré un noviazgo con alguien que no sea de nuestra clase y mucho menos un matrimonio- dijo Molly muy severamente

-Y yo jamás consentiré un matrimonio que no sea por amor- le contesto Ginny en el mismo tono.

-Da gracias a dios que tu padre va estar muy seguido de viaje por asuntos de la empresa, porque no quiero ni pensar en el disgusto que le darías con todo este asunto Ginevra- dijo Molly

-Mi intención no es que mi padre se enferme- dijo Ginny más tranquila ya que pensar en que su padre se podría enfermar la mortificaba demasiado

-Pues espero por el bien de tu padre que ese noviecito no exista o deje de existir-dijo Molly – y te aviso desde ahorita que te voy a vigilar porque no quiero que la gente hable de que mi hija se ve con un don nadie a escondidas.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron Harry no había intentado ningún contacto o acercamiento hacia con Ginny ya que a pesar de que Sirius le explico que solo era una prueba la que le puso Ginny al decirle que tenia novio, Harry no se la creía tan fácilmente así que opto por que las cosas se dieran solas. Si Ginny Wesley estaba en su destino nadie lo separaría de ella.

Ron y Harry mantenían una muy buena amistad desde que se habían conocido se llevaron muy bien. Harry le ofreció a Ron un puesto en una de sus empresas y este lo acepto. Ron quería comprar una casa para Hermaione y los próximos hijos que pudieran tener en un futuro y ese empleo era una gran oportunidad de realizar ese sueño.

Ginny se encontraba muy preocupada, en todas esas semanas no había sabido nada de Dean, temía que le hubiese pasado algo, y al nadie saber de su relación por ende no se enteraría. Por las noches solo se consolaba con la cajita de música que él le había regalado antes de irse, y recordaba las tardes que pasaban platicando juntos.

Además de que sabía que su mama la mantenía vigilada constantemente, a veces hasta la iba a buscar al trabajo. Lo bueno de todo era que su papa se mantenía constantemente de viaje por lo tanto no notaba la situación.

* * *

Harry se encontraba como cada mañana en su oficina con Remus analizando sus negocios.

-Has revisado el capital del que está encargado Simon Smille – dijo Harry

- No ha detalle ¿Por qué?- dijo Sirius

-Ese hombre no meda buena espina-dijo Harry

- Y por qué no has precedido de sus servicios- dijo Remus

-Pues porque no he encontrado ningún motivo hasta el momento… pero prepara una auditoria. Quiero saber cómo maneja mi capital –dijo Harry

* * *

Molly Wesley y Percy Wesley se encontraban en una pequeña oficina ubicada a 30 minutos de la mansión Wesley.

Percy Wesley al perder el dinero que le habían prestado por las escrituras de la mansión Wesley no tuvo otro remedio que decirle la verdad su madre. El hombre Simon Smille prestamista de dinero a altos intereses al no recibir el pago de dicha propiedad decidió darle un ultimátum, diciéndole que vendería la propiedad si este no le llevaba el dinero acordado.

-Buenas tardes Señor Smille – dijo percy al entrar a la oficina del prestamista

-Percy Wesley, buenas tardes, espero que me traiga el dinero acordado- dijo Smille

-Ella es mi madre Molly Wesley-dijo Percy

-Mucho gusto señora Wesley-dijo Smille cordialmente

-No puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Molly con su rostro serio- No son las circunstancias más favorables para conocernos señor Smille.

-Así es señora en eso tiene usted razón- dijo Smille- pero usted comprenderá que no puedo perder mi dinero.

-Lo sé señor Smille-dijo Molly-He venido a hacer un convenio para poder pagarle el dinero que mi hijo Percy le debe.

-Eso me alegra señora y dígame de que se trata – dijo Smille

-Bueno solo quiero pedirle un poco de tiempo, para poder hacer los trámites necesarios- dijo Molly intentando no hacer notar que no tenían como cubrir la deuda- ya sabe lo bancos son tediosos cuando se trata de retirar cantidades grandes.

-Está bien señora Wesley, solo la esperare por el prestigio que tiene su familia- dijo Smille- no dudo que usted si me pagara el dinero.

-Bueno entonces yo le traeré su dinero en cuando pueda retirarlo.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en un restaurante en compañía de Hermione

-Sigues preocupada por Dean-dijo Hermione al notar que la pelirroja se encontraba distraída

-No puedo evitarlo Hermione, es que Dean nunca se había tardado tanto en sus viajes- dijo Ginny con un tono de preocupación

-Pero las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar- dijo Hermione

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo-Dijo Ginny- mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué tal le va a Ron en su nuevo empleo?

-Muy bien. Dice que Harry es una muy buena persona, creerás que hay gente que no tiene a donde vivir, ni que comer y el les da empleo y techo donde vivir. – dijo Hermione

-Es muy raro conocer a alguien de con dinero que sea así- dijo Ginny

-Si así es. Ron me dijo que a había empleados que los hospedaba en su mansión, para ayudarlos en lo que consiguieron en donde vivir- dijo Hermione

-Vaya eso sí que es bondadoso-dijo Ginny

-Sí, sin duda la mujer que se case con él será muy afortunada- dijo Hermione con un tono que a Ginny le pareció de insinuación

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Ginny intentando parecer indiferente con el tema

-Lo afirmo Ginny, el poco tiempo que llevo de conocer a Harry me he dado cuenta que es un gran hombre, deberías considerar tu decisión en cuanto a conocerlo- dijo Hermione

-Mi hermano se podría poner celoso, si te escucha hablar así de Harry Potter- dijo Ginny aun no le tenía la confianza de llamarlo solo Harry.- en cuanto a lo de conocerlo, ya te dije que amo a Dean y no me importa nadie más.

-Si eso ya lo sé. Y no estoy encontrar de Dean, simplemente creo que en el fondo lo que sientes es solo una ilusión por él. Por dios Ginny el ha sido tu único novio, no han convivido mas allá de la media hora que se pueden ver debes en cuando. Creo que te estás equivocando al decidir casarte con el.- dijo Hermione

-Basta Hermione no estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchándote- dijo Ginny- mejor vámonos ya si

-Está bien solo espero que no te arrepientas después de tus decisiones- dijo Hermione levantándose para retirarse del restauran

Ginny estaba algo molesta por la insistencia de Hermione para con Harry. Que acaso no podía entender que para ella el único hombre para ella era Dean. Iban saliendo del restauran cuando alguien llamo a Hermione para saludarla.

-Hermione, que gusto verte-dijo Harry saludándola

-Harry que casualidad encontrarte aquí-dijo Hermione- Hola Remus como has estado

-bien Hermione, gracias-dijo Remus

-Recuerdan a Ginny-dijo Hermione – Ella es la hermana de Ron

-Claro que si – dijo Harry saludando a Ginny, como podía olvidar a esa pelirroja que le gustaba tanto

-hola- dijo Ginny saludando a Harry y Remus

-Podríamos comer los cuatro juntos, y platicar un rato-dijo Harry intentando una manera de pasar más tiempo con Ginny

-Lo sentimos tanto, pero nosotras ya íbamos de salida- dijo Ginny apresurándose a contestar antes que Hermione aceptara la propuesta

-Es una pena- dijo Harry

-Sí. Pero después nos podríamos poner de acuerdo para una pequeña reunión – dijo Hermione

-Si nos encantaría-dijo Harry hablando por el mismo y Remus


	6. Chapter 6 la visita de Dean Thomas

**hola aqui led dejo un nuevo capitulo**

**espero y les guste**

CAPITULO 6 La visita de Dean Thomas

Los días pasaban y Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ginny, le gustaba, quería salir con ella pero no sabia como debía acercarse. Su actitud en el restaurante le decía que ella no tenia interés en el. Pero no sabía como quitársela de la cabeza. En estos días había intentado salir con otras chicas, pero no había funcionado, ella seguía ahí y era inevitable no recordarla.

Se encontraba en una pequeña oficina en compañía de Remus. Realizaban una auditoria a uno de sus empleados que se encargaba de cobrar rentas de unas pequeñas bodegas que le dejaban algo de ganancias.

-Bueno señor Smille hemos encontrado muchas irregularidades en el manejo de las cuentas, nos podría explicar a donde paran estas cantidades que están aquí-dijo Remus señalándole las hojas que tenia en las manos.

-Bueno…. Señor….Lupin… yo me he tomado la libertad de manejar ese dinero para hacer crecer las ganancias del señor Potter- dijo Smille

-Y se puede saber quien le ha dado ese derecho-dijo Harry levantando la voz-que yo recuerde jamás le di esas atribuciones

-No…. Tiene…. Razón y lo entiendo, pero se me hizo fácil hacerlo- dijo Smille con temor de las represarías que Harry pudiera tener con el-Pero aquí tengo la ganancia de ese dinero.

Smille saco de uno de los cajones un folder con varios documentos y se los mostro a Harry.

-Estas son las escrituras de una casa- dijo Harry

-Si señor pero no es cualquier casa-dijo Smille-Son las escrituras de la mansión Wesley

-Pero como las consiguió-dijo Harry con un tono de sorpresa

-Pues el hijo Percy Wesley me las trajo a cambio de una fuerte cantidad de dinero-dijo Smille- y pues como no me ha pagado ese dinero las he guardado

-Y su padre y madre lo saben-dijo Remus

-Claro. Inclusive la señora Wesley estuvo aquí, me pidió tiempo para que pudiera pagarme- dijo Smille- pero hay rumores muy fuertes de que esa familia esta en la ruina.

-Rumores… Que mas dicen esos rumores-pregunto Harry.

-Pues que su empresa esta en la quiebra y que no se recuperara. Y es por eso que no creo que me devuelvan el dinero – dijo Smille

-Querrá decir que le devuelva su dinero a Harry. Por que ese dinero que usted presto es de Harry por lo tanto si la familia Wesley no paga ese dinero, esa mansión le pertenecerá a Harry.

-Si señor-dijo Smille

-Usted y Remus seguirán con la auditoria, hasta que hayamos comprobado que no se ha robado un solo centavo- dijo Harry en un tono muy serio- y por su bien espero que asi sea.

-Si… señor…-dijo Smille

-En cuanto a la familia Wesley si alguno de ellos vienen- dijo Harry – Les dice que me busquen a mi para ver de que manera podrán pagarme.

* * *

En la mansión Wesley

-Hijo tenemos que ir hablar con Simón SMille -dijo Molly

-Me parece bien madre solo que hay un problema...-dijo Percy - no tenemos dinero para cubrir la deuda

-eso ya lo pensé y he vendido algunas joyas que me ha regalado tu padre -dijo Molly

-pues entonces vamos cuando tú desees madre-dijo Percy

-cambiando de tema-dijo Percy- ya tengo la información del noviecito de mi hermana

-bien, pues que encontraste-dijo Molly

-pues, es un don nadie, estudia en la academia de policía, esta apunto de terminar-dijo Percy con desprecio- sin duda tendrá un sueldo miserable

-es lo que me imaginaba, tu hermana es una tonta-dijo Molly

- no te mortifiques mas madre que si Ginny se resiste a dejarlo ya he pensando que hacer -dijo Percy

-señora la busca un joven, pide hablar con el señor Wesley- dijo la servidumbre entrando al salón

-dile que enseguida lo atiendo-dijo Molly saliendo del salón para dirigirse al joven que acababa de llegar

* * *

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Dean Thomas

-buenas tardes, soy Molly Wesley, en que lo puedo ayudar

-me han dicho que el señor Wesley no se encuentra-dijo Dean

-así es mi marido se encuentra en un viaje de negocios-dijo Molly

-bueno en todo caso hablare con usted- dijo Dean

-lo escucho-dijo Molly

-yo soy el novio de Ginny, y he venido a pedirle su permiso para casarme con ella- dijo Dean muy seguro

-pero... Como se atreve a venir a mi casa y decirme esa gran tontería- dijo Molly

- para mi no es una tontería señora, yo amo a Ginny, y le aseguro que la haré muy feliz- dijo Dean, no pensaba darse por vencido

- claro que lo es, que podría darle a mi hija con su sueldo miserable-dijo Molly

-no tengo dinero como ustedes, pero tengo una casa pequeña donde podremos vivir modestamente- dijo Sean

-ja, ja. De seguro su casa es del tamaño del baño de Ginny-dijo Molly con burla

-tal vez tenga razón pero eso a Ginny no le importa. Además lo que importa es que nos amamos- dijo Sean

-eso es lo que te dice ahora, pero cuando viva en la pobreza se arrepentirá - dijo Molly

-Ginny no es así y usted lo sabe, nuestro amor es mas fuerte que todo el dinero del mundo-dijo Sean

- pues aun así jamás aceptaré ese absurdo matrimonio, y mi marido tampoco. - dijo Molly levantando la voz

-aun así nos vamos a casar y nadie lo va impedir.- dijo Sean

-mas le vale que se aleje de mi hija o aténgase a las consecuencias- dijo Molly

- no le tengo miedo señora, hasta pronto- dijo Dean saliendo de la mansión Wesley

* * *

-Remus como estas- dijo Harry

- bien Harry y tú- dijo Remus

-bien, ya me tienes la información de los Wesley-dijo Harry rogando que la respuesta fuera si.

- si Harry ya tengo la información -dijo Remus dándole un folder- la familia Wesley esta en la ruina total.

-Entonces por eso pidieron el préstamo a Smille- pregunto Harry

- pues no exactamente, el préstamo lo pidió Percy Wesley y el despilfarro el dinero en apuestas, bares y mujeres- dijo Remus

- y Arthur Wesley permite eso- dijo Harry

-dudo mucho que este enterado, según mis contactos me han dicho que Arthur Wesley es un hombre honesto y honorable.- dijo Remus

- y los demás-pregunto Harry

-los demás hijos son trabajadores y viven de sus sueldos. Creo que ellos no están enterados de la quiebra de su familia- dijo Remus

-entonces la oveja negra es Percy Wesley- dijo Harry

-si, y no dudo que la empresa Wesley este en esa situación por sus malos manejos- dijo Remus

-se dedico a despilfarrar el dinero de la empresa- dijo Harry

- así es, Arthur Wesley esta intentando salvar lo mas posible, pero la quiebra es un hecho- dijo Remus

- y ella, que pudiste investigar de ella- dijo Harry con gran interés

- ella se dedica solo a su empleo no interviene en la empresa- dijo Remus

-nada mas eso investigaste- Remus asintió- pero y de su novio

- pues los investigadores que la estuvieron siguiendo no la vieron con nadie- dijo Remus

- entonces tu crees que sea mentira y Sirius tenga razón- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- no lo se Harry- dijo Remus

- y si alguien invirtiera en la empresa Wesley, se salvarla de la quiebra- dijo Harry

- si se salvaría-dijo Remus- pero... No me digas que estas pensando en ser ese inversionista

- por que no, además por lo que me has dicho la empresa esta en la quiebra por el mal manejo de Percy Wesley, mas no por que no sea rentable.- dijo Harry

-pero tu no lo haces por eso, no necesitas invertir en algo mas, con los negocios que tienes es mas que suficiente para que vivan tus bisnietos sin preocupaciones económicas- dijo Remus

- y eso que, es un buen negocio- dijo Harry

- lo haces por ella verdad- dijo Remus

- tal vez Remus, solo se que esa mujer se me ha metido en la cabeza y el corazón - dijo Harry

- acaso te haz enamorado con solo verla dos veces- dijo Remus

- no, solo me atrae- dijo Harry aunque no estaba seguro de su respuesta.

- bueno pues ten cuidado - dijo Remus - si se enamora de ti de verdad que sea por ti y no por lo que puedas hacer por ella

- o vamos Remus soy lo suficientemente apuesto para enamorarla - dijo Harry sonriendo

-eso no lo dudo, solo ten cuidado- dijo Remus

- bueno pues haz todas las investigaciones pertinentes para invertir en la empresa Wesley.- dijo Harry

- esta bien, a ver que te va a decir Sirius cuando regrese de su viaje- dijo Tenis

- creo que estará feliz, recuerda que los Wesley son su familia-dijo Harry

-lastima que ya no lo veré, ya vez que me iré con el señor Chang a dirigir la empresa del extranjero - dijo Tenis

- si, por cierto a ver si Cho no se siente sola sin su padre - dijo Harry

- tendrá que acostumbrarse- dijo Remus

* * *

- señor Potter lo busca la señora Wesley con Percy Wesley- dijo la secretaria de Harry

-hagamos pasar- dijo Harry, el ya sabia que asunto iban a tratar

- buenas tardes señor Harry Potter- lo saludo Molly y Percy

- buenas tardes Sra. Wesley, tomen asiento- dijo Harry

- gracias- contestaron Molly y Percy

- supongo que vienen por lo de su casa- dijo Harry

-si. El señor Smill nos dijo que usted era el dueño del dinero- dijo Percy

- Así es, el señor Smille maneja mis asuntos. Aunque yo no estaba enterado que utilizaba mi dinero para prestarlo.- dijo Harry

- nosotros recurrimos a pedir el préstamo por que... ya sabe como son los bancos-dijo Molly intentando cubrir su situación

- si claro... Pero dejémonos de rodeos- dijo Harry notando la cara de sorpresa de Molly y Percy

- no entiendo... A que se refiere - dijo Percy

- estoy enterado de su situación económica- dijo Harry - y estoy dispuesto a regresarles las escrituras de su casa

- dios mío, que vergüenza, que usted tenga que enterarse así de nuestra situación- dijo Molly

- no se preocupe por eso señora Wesley, que yo no le diré a nadie de esto. - dijo Harry - en cuanto al dinero, me lo pueden ir pagando como puedan.

-gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Molly

- espere un momento, nos esta diciendo que nos va a regresar las escrituras y nos dejara pagarle el dinero a cómodos plazos- exclamo Percy

- así es. - dijo Harry

- y a cambio de que, por que no creo que lo haga madamas por que si, si apenas nos conoces- dijo Percy y Harry sonrió efectivamente el quería algo a cambio

- ya nos estamos entendiendo- dijo Harry

- que es lo que quiere - dijo Percy

- todo esto es a cambio de... A cambio de tu hermana - dijo Harry

* * *

**como ven, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo**

**¿harry comprara a Ginny?**

**¿que dira Ginn?**

**¿que dira Dean Thomas?**


	7. Chapter 7 el escape de Ginny

**espero y les guste este capitulo ****aqui empieza lo interesante espero **

**y sigan la historia. ****les agradesco mucho a todos los que la leen **

**Capitulo 7 El escape de Ginny**

- todo esto es a cambio de... A cambio de tu hermana- dijo Harry

No sabía por qué lo había dicho. Simplemente salió de su boca sin darse cuenta.

Molly se dio cuenta del interés de Harry por Ginny y ahora ya sabía como mover sus cartas.

-lo siento señor Potter pero mi hija no se vende- dijo Molly

- no me malinterprete. Tal vez no me explique bien - dijo Harry intentando componer lo que había dicho

- entonces como lo dijo- pregunto Percy

- voy a ser sincero. Ginevra me gusta... Para algo serio- dijo Harry - yo me quiero casar con ella

A Molly Wesley dele iluminó la cara. Era la oportunidad perfecta para salvarse de la quiebra.

- en ese caso no nos oponemos- dijo Percy

- esto es una casualidad - dijo Molly y Harry frunció el seño- a mi hija también le ha gustado usted.

- de verdad- pregunto Harry con gran interés

- si de hecho hasta me dijo que le había inventado lo de su dichoso novia para probar su interés por ella. - dijo Molly

- entonces si era mentira- dijo Harry

-claro- dijo Molly

- yo quisiera que de todo esto que acabamos de hablar no se enterara Ginevra- dijo Harry - quiero conquistarla

- no se preocupe que nosotros no diremos nada - dijo Molly

* * *

En la recamara de Ginny

- me alegro que tu y Ron puedan comprar su casa muy pronto- dijo Ginny

- sí, hubiéramos podido comprarla ya por qué Harry le prestaba el dinero a Ron, pero no lo aceptamos.- dijo Hermione

- vaya parece que Harry Potter es muy caritativo - dijo Ginny con sarcasmo está harta de que Hermione le hablara maravillas de Harry Potter. Aunque lo que más temía era que le gustara que le hablara de él. Pero reprimía ese sentimiento porque Ella amaba a Dean.

-Si Te molesta tanto que hable de él ya no lo hare. - dijo Hermione- Mejor cuéntame ya regreso Dean

- no he sabido nada de él y ya me preocupo. Quiero verlo- dijo Ginny

- sí pero recuerda que Las malas noticias viajan rápido- dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizar a Ginny- así que ya no Te preocupes.

* * *

- Como es posible que hayas llegado a este extremo- grito Molly

- pero de que hablas - dijo Ginny

- Te hablo de Dean Thomas - dijo Molly viendo a Ginny ponerse pálida - ya estoy enterada que Te vez con él a escondidas

- bueno pues de ahora en adelante ya no será a escondidas- dijo Ginny - porque ya lo sabes

- que no Te da vergüenza, es un don nadie- Frito Molly

- él es el hombre que amo- dijo Ginny

- vivirás en la miseria - dijo Molly

- eso no me importa- dijo Ginny- y que te quede Claro ya no soy Una Nina y me voy a casa con Dean.

- pues Tú me obligas a esto- dijo Molly saliendo de la habitación

- pero que... - dijo Ginny al notar que Molly a encerraba con llave- mamaaa... Abre la. Puerta... No me puedes hacer esto... Mamaaaa

* * *

- te al vierto que no quiero que intervengas en las medidas que estoy tomando con Ginny - dijo Molly

- pero Molly, no creo que sea la mejor opción- dijo Hermione

- eso lo decidiré yo.- dijo Molly- y no quiero que Ron se entere de esto, recuerda que tu también sabias y no creo que a Ron le guste que se lo ha ocultado

- lo se Molly. Pero no seas tan dura con Ginny ella solo se enamoro- dijo Hermione

- ella solo esta encaprichada- dijo Molly

- como sea no creo que debas encerrarla- dijo Hermione

- solo lo hice para que no cometa una locura- dijo Molly - pero claro que no la tendré toda la vida encerrada

- eso espero Molly porque si no se darán cuenta todos y no creo que a Arthur le guste lo que has hecho- dijo Hermione

* * *

Hermione se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la mansión Wesley tratando de pensar cómo ayudar a Ginny.

- oye puedo pedirte un favor - dijo Dean saliendo detrás de un árbol

- a haaaaa- grito Hermione - me has asustado

- lo siento. No era mi intención- dijo Dean

- pero que haces aquí... Si Molly te llega a ver - dijo Hermione - es mejor que te vayas

- no puedo tengo que hablar con Ginny- dijo Dean

- pero ella no puede salir... Mejor vete- dijo Hermione

- no me iré hasta hablar con ella - dijo Dean muy seriamente

- está bien. Mejor escríbeme una nota y yo se la entrego. - dijo Hermione

- está bien. - dijo Dean sacando de una pequeña mochila una hoja y lápiz

* * *

- Ginny, Ginny - dijo Hermione en susurro

- Hermione ayúdame a salir de aquí - dijo Ginny

- lo siento Ginny pero Molly tiene las llaves, pero te paso esta nota por debajo de la puerta- dijo Hermione

- está bien Hermione. Gracias - dijo Ginny

Ginny vio el contenido de la hoja.

_Amor mío necesito verte. Te espero en el jardín. Sean_

Ginny no espero mas abrió la ventana y bajo por los adornos de metal que adornaban la pared. Corrió hacia el jardín y lo vio.

- Ginny - dijo Dean abrazando y dándole pequeños besos a Ginny en todo su rostro.

- Dean te extrañe. Tenemos que irnos. Ya no podemos esperar más mi madre nunca nos dejara estar juntos- dijo Ginny desesperada

- no Ginny no podemos hacer eso. Yo te amo y tenemos que hacer las cosas bien- dijo Dean

- pero no te das cuenta que mi madre jamás lo permitirá. Dean nos va a separar- dijo Ginny

- pero tengo que hablar con tu padre. Tenemos que agotar hasta el último recurso - dijo Dean

- está bien - dijo Ginny - pero tengo miedo

- no te preocupes defenderemos nuestro amor. Si tu padre no acepta nuestro matrimonio entonces nos iremos y nos casaremos - dijo Dean

- si estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ginny - te amo

Se abrazaron y besaron mientras comenzaban a caer gotas de lluvia empapándolos totalmente

- Ginny será mejor que entres, sino te vas a enfermar - dijo Dean

- está bien te amo

* * *

- me podrías explicar de dónde vienes - grito Molly

- mama - dijo Ginny con el rostro pálido

- te fuiste a ver con el verdad- dijo Molly

- pues si. Te dije que niños ibas a separar - grito Ginny

- eres una descarada - grito Molly - pero no saldrás de aquí

- no puedes encerrarme toda la vidaaaaaa - grito Ginny corriendo a la puerta pero no pudo evitar que la volviera a encerrar.

* * *

- buenos días Molly - dijeron Harry y Sirius

- Buenos días - dijo Molly sonriendo- que agradable visita

- bueno pues como quedamos vine a visitar a Ginny - dijo Harry

- lo siento, pero Ginny está en cama con un refriado que pesco ayer - dijo Molly agradeciendo que Ginny de verdad este enferma ya que de lo contrario se rehusaría a ver a Harry

- que mal - dijo Sirius

- si de verdad tenía ganas de verla y platicar con ella - dijo Harry

- pues en cuanto se reponga estará feliz de recibirlo - dijo Molly

- eso espero - dijo Harry

* * *

- tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes. Las cosas se están complicando - dijo Molly

- tranquila madre hoy empieza la primera parte del plan - dijo Percy

- eso espero porque tal vez tu hermana quiera escapar con el y si eso ocurre será demasiado tarde- dijo Molly

- No te preocupes todo está calculado- dijo Percy

* * *

- te traje algo para que comas y te repongas pronto - dijo Hermione

- gracias Hermione- dijo Ginny

- y bien que paso con Dean - dijo Hermione

- pues ayer lo vi - dijo Ginny

- quieres - dijo Hermione sorprendida - pero como

- pues después que me diste la nota - dijo Ginny - me brinque por la ventana y lo vi

- pero te das cuenta lo que hubiera pasado si Molly se entera - dijo Hermione

- pues se dio cuenta - dijo Ginny viendo la cara de horror de Hermione

- y que te dijo - dijo Hermione

- más bien me grito - dijo Ginny

- hay Ginny agradece que Arthur está de viaje - dijo Hermione

- solo esperaré a mi papa - dijo Ginny - y después... Pase lo que pase me casaré con Dean

* * *

-hija necesito hablar contigo- dijo Molly

- pues te escucho madre - dijo Ginny

- primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por encerrarte- dijo Molly - es solo que quiero que no padezcas pobreza

- pero ya te dije que eso no me importa a mi- dijo Ginny

- ahora lo puedo entender - dijo Molly intentando ser convincente

- de verdad? Mama lo entiendes - dijo Ginny

- si hija, es solo que yo creí que te pasaría como a mí - dijo Molly

- pues que te paso a ti - dijo Ginny con curiosidad

-pues a mí me obligaron a casarme con tu padre- dijo Molly

- pero entonces eso quiere decir que no amas a mi padre- pregunto Ginny

- no me malinterpretes he sido muy feliz con tu padre- dijo Molly - pero cuando me case no lo amaba y al conocerlo me enamore de él.

- y crees que lo mismo me puede pasar a mi- dijo Ginny

- lo creía, pero hay una diferencia entre tu situación y la mía - dijo Molly

- cual - pregunto Ginny

- que yo no estaba enamorada de nadie y tu si lo estas - dijo Molly - y si es tu felicidad, estoy dispuesta a aceptar a ese hombre

- mama no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dijo Ginny levantándose de su cama para abrazar a su madre

Molly sonreía había conseguido que Ginny creyera que ella aceptaba a Dean. Era necesario así Ginny no sospecharía de ella cuando el plan diera resultado. Porque tenía que salir perfecto, porque Ginny se convertiría en Ginevra Potter por el bien de la familia Wesley.

**que tal no se pierdan el proximo capitulo **

**que le pasara a Dean?**

**Podra Ginny para defender su amor?**


	8. Chapter 8 La señora Thomas

**hola espero que todos los que leen este Fic les agrade**

**aki les dejo el nuevo capitulo lo escribi lo mas pronto posible tal como me lo pidieron**

**espero les guste**

**espero comentarios buenos o malos **

**muchas gracias**

**Capitulo 8 La señora Thomas**

Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente pensando en ella, como la amaba, daría todo por estar con ella. Daría todo para que todo se arreglara pudieran estar juntos y felices. Solo le faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su trabajo.

- usted es el señor Dean Thomas - dijo uno de los cuatro hombres que se encontraban frente a él.

- sí. En que puedo ayudarles - dijo. Sean

- desapareciendo- dijo uno de los hombres dándole un golpe en la cabeza con una pistola.

Sean quedo inconsciente. Los cuatro hombres lo subieron a una camioneta vigilando no ser vistos. Arrancaron al instante alejándose de la academia de policía.

- el trabajo está hecho señor - dijo uno de los hombres hablando por celular. - si señor Wesley este hombre no lo volverá a molestar

* * *

- Harry buenos días - dijo Cho

- buenos días Cho - dijo Harry- hoy si voy a desayunar aquí

- que bien pasa al comedor - dijo Cho con gran felicidad, Harry pocas veces desayunaba en casa y cuando lo hacia Cho lo atendía con desmedida con la esperanza que la mirara y se diera cuenta que ella era la mujer para él.

Ya estando en la mesa desayunando Harry invito a Cho a acompañarlo. La razón eran que quería platicar con ella un momento. Después de todo había sido su amiga de la infancia y se sentía culpable de haber enviado a su padre a trabajar a otro país.

- y supongo que haz de extrañar mucho a tu padre- dijo Harry

- la verdad si. El es lo único que me queda- dijo Cho

- deberías salir. Conocer gente. Dime no te gustaría enamorarte, casarte y temer hijos - dijo Harry intentando animar a Cho a conocer a alguien más sin darse cuenta que Cho malinterpreta sus palabras

- claro que me gustaría Harry- dijo Cho pensando que Harry se había dado cuenta que ella era la mujer de su vida h le estaba insinuando enamorarse de él y compartir la vida juntos.

* * *

Pasaron los días y Ginny se había recuperado de su resfriado. Ya quería ver a Dean y decirle que su madre aceptaba su relación. Desafortunadamente Arthur Wesley no había regresado de su viaje de negocios.

Por su parte Harry había estado al pendiente de la salud de Ginny a través de Molly. Ella le había dicho que Ginny preguntaba a diario por él y que en cuanto se recuperara quería verlo. Harry no podía creer tanta felicidad. Ginny le encantaba y moría por pedirle que fuera su novia. Molly le aseguro que ella sentía lo mismo por el.

* * *

- Ginny que bueno que ya estas recuperada - dijo Hermione

- sí. Ya estoy como nueva - dijo Ginny - voy a buscar a Dean me muero de ganas de verlo y contarle que no hay más obstáculos para nuestro amor

- me alegro por ti y de verdad espero que no te equivoques - dijo Hermione

- si vas a hablarme acerca de Harry Potter prefiero no oírte - dijo Ginny

- señorita la busca una joven en el salón - dijo la servidumbre entrando al comedor donde se encontraba desayunando Ginny y Hermione

- y no preguntaste quien era - pregunto Ginny

- sí pero me dijo que usted no la conocía, pero que era muy urgente lo que le tenía que decir - dijo la servidumbre

- ok dile que enseguida la atiendo - dijo Ginny

* * *

- buenos días en que le puedo ayudar- dijo Ginny

- buenos días, solo quiero que me escuche lo que le tengo que decir es muy importante- dijo la Mujer

- bien la escucho - dijo Ginny

- mi nombre de soltera es Romilda Vans- dijo Romilda - pero mi nombre de casada es Romilda Thomas

Ginny se puso pálida. Como era posible esa mujer le estaba tratando de decir que era la esposa de Dean. Eso no podía ser cierto Dean y ella se amaba. Se van a a casar. Esto es un error.

- que quiere decir- pregunto Ginny

- yo soy la esposa de Dean Thomas-dijo Romilda- y si he venido aquí hablar con usted es por Los hijos que tengo con el

- hijos? No eso no es cierto- dijo Ginny - usted me está mintiendo

- Claro que no- dijo Romilda con lágrimas en Los ojos - me duele demasiado pero por mi dignidad y venir a suplicarle que no me quite a mi marido, que tenga compasión de MI tres hijos

- no... No... Dean no pudo haber mentido así a- dijo Ginny derramando lagrimas

- sé que cuando nosotros nos enamoramos es difícil creer que pueden mentirnos. Pero le aseguro que le digo la verdad - dijo Romilda

- no le voy creer voy hablar con Dean - dijo Ginny

- si piensa buscarlo en la academia de policía no lo va encontrar - dijo Romilda - él sabía que si no la dejaba de ver yo iba a hablar con usted. Es tan cobarde que no se ha presentado en la academia

- váyase de mi casa no quiero oírla mas- grito Ginny

- que pasa Ginny - dijo Hermione entrando al salón para ver por qué Ginny gritaba

- me iré pero le pido que recapacite y no destruya mi familia- dijo Romilda saliendo de la mansión Wesley

- que pasa Ginny - pregunto Hermione

- dice que es la esposa de Dean - dijo Ginny llorando

- pero como - pregunto Hermione

- tengo que hablar con Dean - dijo Ginny

- pero donde lo vas a buscar- pregunto Hermione

- en la academia de policía- dijo Ginny

- no creo que sea buena idea Ginny - dijo Hermione

- tengo que saber la verdad Hermione, no te das cuenta que esto me está matando - dijo Ginny saliendo de prisa sin darle tiempo a Hermione a acompañarla.

* * *

- señor oficial... Estoy buscando a Dean Thomas - pregunto Ginny llorando

- no sabría decirle, pero permítame verificar las listas de asistencia y así sabremos si se encuentra en las instalaciones - dijo el oficial revisando un folder que tenía en su escritorio

El oficial noto las lágrimas y desesperación en Ginny. Se apresuro a encontrar el nombre de Dean en las listas.

- lo siento señorita pero el joven Dean no se ha presentado desde hace una semana - dijo el oficial

- no puede ser revise bien por favor - dijo Ginny

- no hay error... Mire compruébelo por usted misma señorita - dijo el oficial extendiéndole el folder con la información

- muchas... Gracias... - dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la academia de policía

Ginny se encontraba caminando sin rumbo. Pensaba _no puede ser. Como pudo engañarme así. Yo lo amo estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por el. Estaba dispuesta a compartir mi vida con el. Dean porque, porque. _

Ni siquiera se había percatado que se encontraba caminando en una calle desolada, de pronto de un callejón solitario salieron dos tipos. La tomaron por el cuello y la arrastraron al callejón.

Ginny se resistía y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse pero sus fuerzas eran inútiles ante la fuerza de esos dos hombres.

Uno de los hombres la tomaba por detrás inmovilizándola mientras el otro desgarraba la blusa de Ginny.

Ella intentaba patearlos. En un intento pateo a uno de ellos en el estomago. El tipo reacciono agachándose tratándose de sobar. Cuando se recupero le dio un golpe a Ginny en el rostro.

Ginny sintió el golpe, no supo cómo pero de repente los dos tipos la soltaron. Lo último que vio fue a 4 hombres peleando, cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Harry y Sirius se encontraban afuera de la academia de policía. Necesitaban arreglar unos asuntos sobre varios almacenes que Harry rentaba.

- era tan necesario que yo viniera- dijo Harry

- sí, tú mismo te diste cuenta. Además solo tú podías firmar - dijo Sirius -así que no te quejes

- ok. Está bien pero creo que te... - Harry no pudo terminar la oración por que una chica pelirroja llamo su atención - esa chica es Ginny.

- sí. Es ella - dijo Sirius volteando a la dirección donde Ginny caminaba

- pero va llorando- dijo Harry - vamos a ver qué problema tiene

- si vamos alcanzarla, Gálvez Percy se metió en problemas - dijo Sirius

Harry y Sirius caminaron con dirección hacia Ginny, pero ella ya se había adelantado. Cuando estuvieron a punto de alcanzarla la vieron tan mal que prefirieron no acercarse y solo cerciorarse que llegara bien a su casa, así que desde una distancia considerable la siguieron.

Caminaron por aproximadamente diez minutos, cuando divisaron a dos hombres que se acercaron a ella y de repente la arrastraron a u callejón. Enseguida Sirius y Harry corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron al callejón.

Al dar la vuelta al callejón pudieron ver como uno de los hombres le daba un golpe a Ginny. Corrieron para evitar que la lastimaran más. Al llegar Harry tomo por la playera al hombre que golpeo a Ginny y Sirius tomo al otro hombre para golpearlo igual.

En un descuido los hombres salieron huyendo. Harry y Sirius corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Ginny inconsciente.

-Solo esta inconsciente – dijo Sirius

-Hay que llevarla a la casa- dijo Harry

-No. Sería más conveniente llevarla a un hospital –dijo Sirius

- No creo. Recuerda que no sabes qué problema haya tenido. Además Molly crees que le parezca que se enteren de lo que intentaron hacerle a Ginny – dijo Harry, esto solo era un pretexto para tenerla más cerca.

-Tienes razón, puedes llamarle al tu medico para que la revise – dijo Sirius

-Sí. Ahora vámonos- dijo Harry quitándose su saco para cubrir a Ginny

* * *

-Wicky – grito Harry llamando a la servidumbre

-Si señor que se le ofrece- pregunto la sirvienta sorprendida al mirar que llevaba a Ginny en los brazos.

-Voy a subir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, llama al médico Burks, dile que es urgente – dijo Harry subiendo por las escaleras

Al llegar a la recamara la recostó en la cama. En el movimiento el saco cayó a un costado del cuerpo de Ginny quedando con un pantalón y el sostén. Harry solo suspiro al verla tenía un cuerpo tan hermoso. Enseguida se reprimió por esos pensamientos dadas las circunstancias.

-señor el doctor Burks ya viene en camino- dijo Wicky

-Si wicky gracias. Puedes cambiarla quitarle esa ropa sucia a la joven por favor- dijo Harry disponiéndose a salir de la habitación

-Si señor enseguida. Y que le pongo- pregunto Wicky

- cúbrela con las cobijas- dijo Harry y la sirvienta asintió – y ¿Cho donde esta?

-Salió a comprar la despensa – dijo Wicky

* * *

El doctor Burks reviso a Ginny les informo que no tenía nada de cuidado. Estaba inconsciente solo por el golpe, pero con descanso se repondría. Harry esperaba a que Sirius llegara con Molly debido a que el fue a informarle de lo que le había pasado a Ginny. Harry se encontraba en la habitación donde Ginny todavía estaba inconsciente.

-Eres hermosa-dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny. Le acariciaba la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos cuando Ginny se empezó a despertar.

-¿Qué me paso?... ¿qué hago aquí?- pregunto Ginny

-No lo recuerdas – dijo Harry

-Esos…. Esos…. Hombres-dijo Ginny llorando

-Tranquila todo está bien- dijo Harry consolándola tenía ganas de abrazarla consolarla pero temía que ella lo rechazara

-pero….quien … me desvistió-pregunto Ginny colorada de solo pensar que Harry le había quitado la ropa.

-Fue mi sirvienta Wicky- dijo Harry- Ella se ocupo de limpiarte la herida y un medico de mi confianza te reviso y dijo que solo fue el susto.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Ginny

-De nada Ginny. – dijo Harry mirándola. _Se ve tan tierna_ pensó Harry

* * *

Al llegar Molly a la mansión Potter. Harry le explico cómo sucedió todo y también lo que el médico le había dicho. Molly le agradeció y subió a ver a Ginny a la recamara donde esta se encontraba.

Ginny no podía dejar de llorar esos hombres le metieron un gran susto. Pero al recordar el motivo por el cual acudió a la academia de policía no pudo evitar un dolor en el pecho. Dean la había engañado le había roto el corazón. Pensaba como seguir adelante con esa gran desilusión en su corazón.

-Ya estarás contenta al arriesgarte así por un hombre que no vale la pena – dijo Molly no sin antes cerciorarse que nadie escuchara su charla

-Mama por favor no estoy para que me regañes- dijo Ginny entre sollozos

- No sé cómo no te dio vergüenza ir a preguntar por el- dijo Molly- después de todo lo que te dijo esa mujer

-Y tú como sabes todo lo que me dijo esa mujer- dijo Ginny

-pues por quien más… fue Hermione al ver que no regresabas- dijo Molly – me lleve un gran susto cuando Sirius me conto.

-Lo siento madre- dijo Ginny – pero yo tenía que saber la verdad

- y que mas verdad querías- dijo Molly

-Si lo sé. El me engaño, me mintió de la peor manera- dijo Ginny

-Yo te lo Alberti, te dije que ese hombre no te convenía- dijo Molly

-Lose, lose…. Ya no me digas mas por favor- dijo Ginny

-Pues espero que la próxima vez me hagas caso- dijo Molly

- Si madre- dijo Ginny

- pues vámonos. No quiero darle más molestias a Harry en medico dijo que estabas bien- dijo Molly

-Si madre- dijo Ginny disponiéndose a levantarse

- Pero Ginny casi estas desnuda. No me digas que Harry – dijo Molly

- No es lo que estas pensando Madre- dijo Ginny

- Lo siento Ginny pero que quieres que piense tú estabas inconsciente y no sabes lo que paso- dijo Molly – Definitivamente ahora si te vas a tener que casar con Harry. No estoy dispuesta a pasar una vergüenza más por tus arranques.

-pero… madre Harry no…-dijo Ginny pero Molly no la dejo continuar

-PERO NADA… TE CASAS CON HARRY ASI TE TENGA QUE LLEVAR ARRASTRAS AL ALTAR- dijo Molly

Ginny no contesto nada solo pensaba que Dean la había traicionado y si su madre quería que se casara con Harry que podía perder.

**¿aceptara Ginny casarse con Harry?**


	9. Chapter 9 El noviazgo

**hola, qui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

**este capitulo me hemosiono bastante, como se los habia prometido **

**tiene un poco mas de harry y ginny.**

**disfrutenlo**

**Capitulo 9 El noviazgo**

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que su madre le había dicho que tenía que casarse con Harry Potter, estaba segura que Harry estaba interesado en ella, por algo su madre trataba de casarla con él.

La herida estaba sanando favorablemente, pero la del corazón no sabía si algún día sanaría de verdad. Le había dado vueltas al asunto una y otra vez tratando de recordar señales que pudo haberle dado Dean o algún error que le haya indicado que tenía una familia.

Cayó en cuenta, jamás la llevo a su casa, le dijo que era huérfano, que no tenía a nadie más que el mismo. Solo era dueño de una pequeña casa en un poblado alejado. Tal vez hasta todo eso era mentira y no la llevo a conocer a sus padres por que ya era casado.

Después recordó que no quiso que ella se escapara con él, _claro como me iba a llevar a su pequeña casa si ahí vive con su mujer e hijos, soy una idiota. Como pude pensar que hablaría con mis padres._

Sin duda la había traicionado, la había engañado y no podía hacer nada, solo llorar. Enseguida llego a su mente Harry Potter, recordó como despertó y con palabras trato de tranquilizarla. Harry le inspiraba confianza y apenas lo conocía, con Dean tuvieron que pasar meses para confiar en el. Sus palabras la reconfortaron y le brindaron algo cálido, tranquilidad y protección.

Pensaba en la insistencia de su madre con ese matrimonio, pero no podía engañar a Harry no podía darle falsas ilusiones.

* * *

- buenos días hermanita - dijo Percy

- buenos días hermano - dijo Ginny

- veo que ya estas mejor - afirmo Percy

- si, ya quiero ir a trabajar - dijo Ginny

- tranquila, mejor disfruta de estos días que tienes libre- dijo Percy

A Ginny le dieron descanso por unos días en su trabajo, debido a los sucesos acontecidos.

- tal vez tengas razón - dijo Ginny

- mama me contó lo que te ocurrió con ese tipo- dijo Percy

- no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Ginny. La única persona a quien le platicaría su sentir por Dean seria a Hermione.

- ok está bien- dijo Percy - solo quiero saber qué piensas de Harry

- ¿que pienso de qué?- dijo Ginny

- bueno ese tipo te engaño... Sería una buena opción que consideradas a Harry - dijo Percy

- le estoy agradecida por lo que hizo por mi - dijo Ginny - pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que corresponderle

- pues deberías considerarlo - dijo Percy - recuerda un clavo saca a otro clavo

- no creo que sea conveniente - dijo Ginny

Percy se estaba desesperando ante la negativa de Ginny. Tenía que lograr que Ginny acepte a Harry. Jugaría su última carta.

- te voy a decir algo- dijo Percy- mama no quería que te enteraras

- ¿qué pasa? Se trata de papa y su salud? - dijo Ginny preocupada

- sí... Ginny... Papa está muy enfermo... Su corazón no soportara una impresión fuerte. - dijo Percy - a mama le preocupa bastante esa situación.

- pero creí que el ya estaba mejor- de hecho hasta retomo el trabajo en la empresa.

- más bien se vio obligado a hacerlo - dijo Percy - la situación es grave Ginny... No solo es la salud de papa si no también la empresa

- ¿pero la empresa va bien o no? - dijo Ginny

- la verdad es que no- dijo Percy

- pero no puede ser tan grave- dijo Ginny

- estamos en la quiebra- dijo Percy

- ¿cómo?... Pero podríamos conseguir prestamos... Tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Ginny

- crees que no lo hemos intentado? ... Fue lo primero que hicimos- dijo Percy- ningún banco se quiere arriesgar

- pero y papa lo sabe- pregunto Ginny

- claro que lo sabe... Por qué crees que está viajando... Está tratando de conseguir inversionistas- dijo Percy

- papa es bueno en los negocios conseguirá inversionistas- dijo Ginny

- Ginevra las cosas no son fáciles. Ayer hable con el por teléfono y lo escuche muy preocupado no los ha conseguido y no sabe dónde buscar. Me preocupa su corazón. - dijo Percy - y mama va a enfermar si las cosas siguen así.

- pues nos adecuaremos a unas nueva vida- dijo Ginny

- parece que no conoces a mama. Ella prefiere morir antes de reconocer la ruina - sino Percy

- tienes razón. Pero hay que ver el lado positivo y es que toda la familia vamos a estar unida- dijo Ginny

- solo te pido que pienses las cosas Ginny. - dijo Percy - no quiero sonar egoísta pero tú eres la única que puede resolver este problema. Piensa en papa.

- si te refieres a Harry no puedo mentirle y el no se casaría conmigo solo para ayudarnos. - dijo Ginny

- pues es tu decisión. Pero piénsalo bien- dijo Percy

* * *

- hola ¿como te encuentras? - pregunto Hermione

- bien porque no me. Habías dicho de la ruina de mi familia- dijo Ginny

- lo siento. Pero no era la indicada para contártelo - dijo Hermione

- es que todos lo sabían menos yo- dijo Ginny

- Arthur no quería que te preocuparse - dijo Hermione

- pobre de mi papa. Soportando tanto peso sobre sus hombros- dijo Ginny

- pues aun con que está enfermo Arthur ha demostrado ser fuerte- dijo Hermione

- yo he estado pensando toda la tarde y he tomado la decisión de ayudarlo- dijo Ginny

- pues todos hacemos lo que podemos Ginny- dijo Hermione- estoy segura que lo que puedas aportar Arthur te lo agradecerá

- no hablo de mi sueldo Hermione- dijo Ginny

- ha no y entonces de que - dijo Hermione

- he... Decidido ... Casarme con Harry Potter - dijo Ginny

- queeeeeee. Pero Ginny. Estas segura- dijo Hermione

- claro que sí. Yo ya lo decidí. - dijo Ginny

- pero es algo importante no puedes decidirlo así como así - dijo Hermione

- quien te entiende primero querías unirme con él y ahora no te parece que piense en aceptarlo - dijo Ginny

- es que yo quisiera que se conocieran y se enamoraran- dijo Hermione- no que se precipitaran

- no hay tiempo para eso - dijo Ginny - además nunca me volveré a enamorar

- nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber porque puedes llevarte una sorpresa - dijo Hermione

- como sea... Me casaré con Harry Potter-dijo Ginny

* * *

Ya estaba decidido se casaría con Harry Potter, tenía que ayudar a su padre, no podía verlo en la ruina, no podía dejar que su salud se deteriorara mas solo por las preocupaciones. Tenía que pensar en su madre, ella le encantaba ser de la alta sociedad, estaba segura que la ruina la hundiría y la haría enfermar, su madre no soportaría las burlas de sus amigas y el rechazo jamás podría perdonarse no ayudarlos.

Cuando le comunico a su madre que intentaría algo con Harry, ella la felicito podía recordar las palabras de su madre en su cabeza "_ya verás que no te has equivocado, te lo dice tu madre que te conoce bien", "pronto Dean Thomas será solo un mal recuerdo"_

Como quisiera que en estos momentos las palabras de su madre fueran verdad, todas las noches se lamentaba y lloraba por el engaño de Dean, como iba poder olvidarlo si de verdad se imaginaba toda la vida con él.

Estaba dispuesta a casarse con Harry intentaría hacerlo feliz aunque ella no lo fuera por no amarlo.

* * *

-Buenos días- dijo Ginny al entrar al salón de la mansión Wesley

Ahí frente a ella se encontraba Harry Potter sonriéndole, no lo había visto desde aquel fatal día. Tenía que agradecerle sus atenciones y sobre todo motivarlo a que continuara visitándola.

-Buenos días señorita Ginevra- dijo Harry

-Prefiero que me diga Ginny- dijo Ginny- Después de todo le debo la vida, si no fuera por usted esos tipos no sé que me hubieran hecho

- Ya no recuerdes esos momentos GINNY – dijo Harry- después de todo ya paso

-Muchas gracias de verdad por salvarme- dijo Ginny con mucha sinceridad

-Bueno pues si de verdad quieres agradecerme- dijo Harry – espero que aceptes una invitación a cenar mañana por la noche.

-claro me encantaría –dijo Ginny

* * *

Había pasado un mes, un mes donde las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Hace apenas unos meses se veía con Dean en ese parque y sonreían juntos y ahora era la novia de Harry Potter no podía dejar de recordar ese momento.

_Se encontraban cenando en un restaurant lujoso y muy romántico. Era la tercera cena que habían tenido. Ella se sentía extraña, no dejaba de pensar en Dean era inevitable. Pero Harry la hacía sentir especial y querida._

_-Ginny tu sabes que me encanta estar contigo y disfruto mucho tu compañía-dijo Harry _

_-si Harry. –dijo Ginny_

_-Y te he hecho saber desde la primera vez que salimos que me gustabas-dijo Harry_

_-si –dijo Ginny con un rubor en las mejillas_

_-Yo…. Quiero hacerte una pegunta… -dijo Harry –Quieres ser mi novia_

_- Si… si quiero ser tu novia_

_El sonrió y hubiera querido darle un beso en los labios pero sabía que tenía que esperar un poco más, por lo menos hasta que terminara la cena._

Hace un mes que era la novia de Harry Potter, fue extraño al principio, sentía que traicionaba a Dean, pero era tonto pensar en eso Dean la había engañado. Cada vez que salía con Harry pensaba inevitablemente en el, a excepción de esa vez.

_Iban caminando agarrados de la mano por los jardines de la mansión Wesley, hace apenas 24 horas se hicieron novios. La noche anterior ella no dio pie a algún acercamiento. No estaba preparada para un contacto más cercano con su ahora novio, Harry se percato de este hecho y decidió despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla._

_Pero hoy al encontrarse solo se saludaron con un "hola", Harry la invito a caminar un poco para alejarse de los integrantes de la familia Wesley. Al salir de la mansión Harry la tomo de la mano dejándola algo sorprendida. Ambos no pudieron evitar sentir una descarga al contacto de unir sus manos._

_-Quiero hablar con tu madre para pedirle formalmente que me permita salir contigo-dijo Harry-aprovechando que tu padre ya regreso de su viaje_

_-Me parece bien, yo aun no se lo he dicho a mi madre-dijo Ginny_

_-Se que tal vez suene precipitado-dijo Harry- pero ten por seguro que hare todo porque nuestra relación funcione_

_-Yo…. Yo también Harry –dijo Ginny_

_El sonrió ante su respuesta y se acerco a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia que los separaba. Unieron sus labios en beso dulce, tranquilo._

_Harry la beso sin prisa, disfrutando cada movimiento de sus labios, estaba seguro, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ginny Wesley._

Cada vez que Ginny recordaba ese momento no podía evitar sonreír, no amaba a Harry pero lo apreciaba y disfrutaba su compañía, lo cual agradecía infinitamente, así podría sobrellevar ese matrimonio toda su vida.

* * *

Hace un mes que es mi novia, pensaba Harry, sonreía ante este pensamiento. Estaba feliz ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que la vida le retribuía cada dolor que paso con los Dursley en su niñez. Por fin desea formar una familia.

Amaba a esa mujer, en tan solo un mes lo traía loco. Aunque al principio no entendía su actitud distante hacia él. No sabía cómo hablar con ella sobre eso.

Cierto día platicando con Molly Wesley le comento sus inquietudes, no era que le tuviera mucha confianza a Molly, pero al final de cuentas ella era la madre de Ginny y la conocía mejor que el. Ella le contesto "_hijo no te preocupes, lo que pasa con Ginny es que te quiere demasiado, y es demasiado penosa cuando tu estas con ella", "solo dale tiempo"._

Esa platica con Molly lo tranquilizo, por un momento pensó que Ginny no estaba interesado en el. Durante este mes de noviazgo habían salido en muchas ocasiones, ya que Harry la extrañaba, le gustaba verla. Se veía hermosa con ese rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que le decía que se veía hermosa con los atuendos que se ponía para sus salidas.

No habían tenido muchos acercamientos propios de novios, pero con los pocos besos de despedida que se han dado es más que suficiente para Harry. Con esos besos se dio cuenta que a ella también le gustaban y eso lo hacía sentirse realmente feliz.

Salió de su despacho y camino rumbo a su recamara hoy sería un gran día. Solo esperaba que ella aceptara.

* * *

Se encontraban todos en una cena en la mansión Wesley que Molly había organizado para reunir a toda la familia. Por supuesto que habían sido invitados Harry Potter y Sirius Black.

La familia Wesley había aceptado muy bien el noviazgo de Ginny y Harry, con el paso de los días le tomaron aprecio a Harry. Ron estaba feliz por su hermana y su mejor amigo. Hermione por su parte seguí sin parecerle que fueran tan rápido. Estaba segura que Ginny llegaría a amar a Harry solo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero no quería ver sufrir a sus dos amigos.

La cena era amena, todos habían disfrutado de los platillos y se encontraban degustando el postre. De pronto Harry tomo una cuchara y una copa y llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Su atención por favor- dijo Harry- quisiera aprovechar este momento en el que está reunido toda la familia Wesley. Como ustedes saben Ginny y yo somos novios desde hace un mes. Y debo decirles que ha sido el mes más feliz de mi vida. Yo… amo a Ginny.

Ginny sabía lo que seguía lo presentía. Pero era demasiado pronto no estaba preparada, no aun.

-Ginny… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –dijo Harry ancándose frente a ella y mostrándole una pequeña cajita negra con un hermoso anillo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos no esperaban que Harry diera este paso tan pronto.

Mientras tanto Ginny asimilaba todo en su mente. Pensaba _ "que contesto _"miraba a su padre, a su familia _"pero yo amo a Dean""Amo a Dean" "amo a Dean"_, no podía quitar esas palabras de su mente.

**espero les haya gustado. **

**¿Ginny le dara el si a harry o podra mas su amor por Dean?**

**no se pierdan el proximo capitulo**

**espero sus comentarios **

**actualizare pronto**


	10. Chapter 10 El inversionista

**hola espero les este agradando la historia**

**les dejo aqui este capitulo y espero sus comentarios**

**les agradezco a todos los que han puesto en favoritas esta historia**

**me emocionan sus comentarios y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo**

**gracias**

**CAPITULO 10 El inversionista**

Ahí se encontraba ella decidiendo si aceptar o no. Solo eran unos pocos segundos, pero por su cabeza pasaban todos sus pensamientos muy rápido.

Amaba a Dean y lo extrañaba, llego a estar segura que pasaría el resto de su vida a lado de él. Y ahora tenía que contestar a otro hombre si quería compartir su vida con el o no.

Veía a su padre, esa mirada cansada y de preocupación. Tenía que ayudarlo.

-Sí. Acepto casarme contigo- dijo Ginny

Harry sonrió ampliamente y la tomo de la cintura cargándola y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios. Todos sonreían ante la respuesta. Todos creían que Ginny quería a Harry Excepto Hermione, Molly y Percy.

Al ver la cara de alegría de Harry y sobre todo el alivio de su padre Ginny se sintió contenta. Sabía que su padre se preocupaba por ella.

El hecho de que tuviera que sufrir carencias le atormentaba a Arthur Wesley, pero ahora con el respaldo de Harry Potter como su marido sentía un alivio.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja y brindaron por su futura boda. Ginny solo esperaba que la felicidad que les deseaba su familia se volviera real.

* * *

Se encontraba en su recamara recostada preguntándose como le haría para sobrevivir a la vida que le esperaba a lado de un hombre que no amaba.

-Ginny puedo pasar-pregunto Arthur

-si papa pasa-dijo Ginny

-necesito hablar contigo hija- dijo Arthur

-Sí. Dime papa- dijo Ginny

- De verdad eres feliz con tu compromiso-dijo Arthur

- Claro que si papa- dijo Ginny tratando de sonar segura

- Es que ayer cuando Harry te lo pidió me pareció que lo dudaste, además de que no te vi muy feliz – dijo Arthur

- no es eso papa. Lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba- dijo Ginny

-Estás segura hija-dijo Arthur

-si papa. Fue solo eso-dijo Ginny

-por que si tú no estás segura. Estas a tiempo- dijo Arthur

- De verdad papa estoy segura de querer ser la esposa de Harry. Es un hombre bueno, honesto y me ama- dijo Ginny

- eso no lo dudo Ginny- dijo Arthur- pero tu lo amas a el

-Si... Papa lo amo- dijo Ginny

Tenía que convencer a su padre de que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter de otro modo no le permitiría casarse solo para salvarla de la ruina.

* * *

-buenas tardes Sr. Wesley- dijo Harry

- buenas tardes Harry- dijo Arthur- pero dime Arthur pronto seremos de la familia- lo se Arthur. - dijo Harry

- mi hija aun no ha llegado de su trabajo - dijo Arthur

- lose. Es que yo quería hablar con usted. - dijo Harry

- de que se trata - dijo Arthur

- bueno usted sabe que Ginny y yo nos vamos a casar. Es mi deber decirle que amo a Ginny y que la voy a hacer muy feliz. Le aseguro Arthur que a mi lado no le faltara nada. - dijo Harry

- estoy seguro que harás feliz a mi hija. Y no dudo que eres un buen hombre- dijo Arthur- me quedo tranquilo al saber que mi hija será tu esposa- gracias por la confianza- dijo Harry

Arthur Wesley confiaba en Harry Potter a pesar de que lo conocía muy poco. Anteriormente ya había escuchado hablar de él. Estaba enterado de como ayudaba a sus empleados.

Había conocido en el pasado a James Potter y Lily Potter. Sin duda eran un matrimonio honesto y principios. Además de que conocía desde hace muchos años a Sirius Black y no dudaba que en los últimos años que ha compartido con Harry le había enseñado ha ser un empresario honesto y bondadoso.

- Arthur estoy enterado de su situación económica- dijo Harry- permítame ayudarle. Quisiera hacerle un préstamo- Siento que esa verdad haya llegado a tus oídos. Pero a mi no me da vergüenza admitir la quiebra de mi empresa. Siempre he mantenido la frente en alto y si mi hijo Percy hizo malos manejos, pues asumiré las consecuencias- dijo Arthur- pero no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento

- pero... Arthur tu mismo has dicho que seremos familia- dijo Harry

- y eso no cambia. Eres de la familia Harry. Pero eso no significa que asumas mis responsabilidades - dijo Arthur

- amo a Ginny y estoy seguro que ella se preocupa por esta situación y usted esta delicado de salud. Permítame darles una preocupación menos.- dijo Harry

- lo siento pero no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo Arthur- pues déjeme decirle que esperaba esta respuesta de su parte- dijo Harry- así que le propondré algo

- yo no aceptaré tu dinero Harry- dijo Arthur

- no le regalaré el dinero- dijo Harry - se que su viaje se debió a que esta en busca de inversionistas

- así es - dijo Arthur

- pues déjeme decirle que ya lo encontró- dijo Harry- permítame ser ese inversionista

- pero Harry esto no es tu obligación- dijo Arthur

- no lo hago por obligación- dijo Harry- yo ya estaba buscando una empresa para invertir. Así que solo es una casualidad que usted necesite un inversionista.

- yo no creo que sea conveniente. No quiero tener problemas contigo por ese hecho- dijo Arthur

- pero no habrá ningún problema- dijo Harry

- No lo se- dijo Arthur

- Arthur todo esto se hará por la vía legal como cualquier inversionista lo haría. Esto se lo digo paga que lo piense, será un trato justo tanto para usted como para mi.- dijo Harry

- está bien. Pero no habrá trato especial negocios son negocios- dijo Arthur

* * *

- otra vez llorando- dijo Hermione

- lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo Ginny

- si sigues así te quedaras seca- dijo Hermione- si esta boda te hace tan infeliz. Entonces no te cases

- sabes bien que no puedo. Mi familia está de por medio- dijo Ginny

- entonces deja de llorar y disfruta lo bueno de esta situación- dijo Hermione- por ejemplo Harry no es tan malo o si. Además es guapo

- pero no lo amo- dijo Ginny

- pero te gusta y no me lo niegues porque tú misma me has dicho que te encanta que te bese- dijo Hermione

- eso no es lo que yo te dije. Dijo Ginny- yo te dije que no me molestan sus besos

- pues es lo mismo. Y créeme tu terminaras olvidando a Dean y enamorada de Harry- dijo Hermione

- no lo creo- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos

- pues eso dices ahora- dijo Hermione

- es que no puedo sacar a Dean de mi mente- dijo Ginny

- eso no es verdad. A ver tú misma me dijiste que cuando Harry te besa no piensas en Dean- dijo Hermione

- eso es diferente- dijo Ginny

- por que- dijo Hermione

- pues... Por que... Porque... Soy mujer y siento cosas. Además Harry es guapo.- dijo Ginny

- me estas tratando de decir que solo disfrutarás con el los besos, las caricias y el sexo.- dijo Hermione

- no claro que no- dijo Ginny roja como tomate

- claro que sí. Además no tiene nada de malo. Imagínate si eso te causa un beso, que te causara sus caricias y todo lo demás- dijo Hermione

- yo no pienso en eso con Harry- dijo Ginny

- pues no te creo- dijo Hermione- creo que más de una vez has dejado volar esa imaginación con Harry.

- pues no y no- dijo Ginny

- pues entonces engáñate tu misma por qué a mí no puedes mentirme- dijo Hermione

Ginny sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Desde que Harry le había propuesto matrimonio más de una vez se había imaginado su noche de bodas con Harry.

Se le hacía extraño sentir eso ya que con Dean nunca tuvo ese tipo de sentimientos ni mucho menos había imaginado pasar más allá de los besos.

Le daba pena admitir que Harry le despertaba esas sensaciones con solo un beso tierno. Le daba miedo traicionar los sentimientos por Dean aunque sabía que él no se lo merecía.

* * *

- señor Harry lo busca Molly Wesley- dijo la secretaria de Harry

- hazla pasar- dijo Harry

- Harry querido- dijo Molly entrando a la oficina de Harry

- Hola Molly, a que debo el honor de tu visita- dijo Harry

- pues veraz Harry. La boda será en un mes y hay que hacer muchos preparativos.- dijo Molly - y el tiempo es oro hay que contratar muchas cosas.

- no se preocupe por eso. Yo proporcionaré todo el dinero que haga falta- dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Molly

- no sabes la vergüenza que me da. Pero nuestra situación económica no nos permite darle a Ginny la boda que se merece- dijo Molly

- no se preocupe por eso somos familia- dijo Harry

- me gustaría que me hiciera un favor- dijo Molly

- Si dime – dijo Harry

- por favor no le vayas a decir a Ginny y Arthur que tu pagaras la boda. Ellos jamás aceptaran-dijo Molly

- pero que piensa decirles sobre como la pagaran- dijo Hary

- pues les diré que vendí algunas joyas-dijo Molly

-está bien. Y no se preocupe por la cantidad quiero que la boda sea la que tanto ha soñado Ginny- dijo Harry

- muchas gracias Harry. Yo me encargare que todo salga perfecto para que Ginny sea feliz-dijo Molly

Molly era feliz al tener amplia disponibilidad del dinero de Harry para la boda. Le iba a dar a su hija una gran boda. Además usaría algo de dinero para vestir a Percy adecuadamente para la boda y por supuesto algo para ella misma.

* * *

-Estás seguro- dijo Sirius

-por supuesto ya he hablado con Arthur y acepto que yo invirtiera en su empresa- dijo Harry

-Harry yo quiero mucho a Ginny tú lo sabes- dijo Sirius- pero no me parece bueno que quieras dar todo por ella cuando apenas la conoces

-pero si tu me la presentaste Sirius y con toda la intención de que me casara con ella- dijo Harry

-Si pero no tan pronto- dijo Sirius- además recuerda a las mujeres ni todo el amor del mundo y ni todo el dinero

- ya, ya eso solo es un dicho- dijo Harry- estamos enamorados.

- está bien pero no permitas que tu amor por ella te ciegue ok – dijo Sirius

- ok está bien-dijo Harry

- en cuanto a la inversión con los Wesley, dejare todo listo-dijo Sirius-pero te pido que pidas como condición que Percy no se entrometa en estos asuntos.

-eso ya lo había pensado. Con Percy al frente volverán a quedar en la ruina muy rápido-dijo Harry- así que esa será una de mis condiciones.

-otra cosa que he estado pensando- dijo Sirius-ya le dijiste a Cho que te casas

-No. Y no creo que tenga que avisarle-dijo Harry

-Pero tú sabes lo que esa muchacha siente por ti- dijo Sirius

-si lo sé. Pero nunca le he dado ningún motivo para que piense que quiero algo con ella-dijo Harry

-pero es tu amiga desde que eran pequeños-dijo Sirius

-Éramos amigos. Pero me he dado cuenta que ha cambiado bastante- dijo Harry

- Dobby me ha contado que no trata muy bien a los empleados- dijo Harry

Dobby era un fiel empleado de Harry desde que tomo posesión de la fortuna que heredo de sus padres.

-Pues déjame decirte que esa muchacha nunca me ha dado buena espina-dijo Sirius

-pues en estos momentos pienso que ella no es como yo creía, y si no le he dicho nada de sus actitudes hacia los empleados es por consideración a la amistad que algún día nos unió. – dijo Harry

-y no crees que si piensas llevar a Ginny a vivir a la mansión Potter habrá problemas con ella- dijo Sirius

- pues espero que no por que Ginny va a ser mi esposa y si tengo que elegir la que perdería seria Cho- dijo Harry

* * *

-Hola-dijo Harry saludando con un rápido beso en los labios a Ginny

-Hola – dijo Ginny

-como has estado –pregunto Harry

- bien y tu- dijo Ginny

-bien. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre donde viviremos cuando nos casemos- dijo Harry

- donde tu digas estará bien – dijo Ginny

-he pensado que sería bueno vivir en la casa donde ahora vivo- dijo Harry

- me parece bien-dijo Ginny

- pero si no te gusta podríamos comprar una que te guste. –dijo Harry

-yo creo que me gustara- dijo Ginny

En realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo sería esa casa, pero en esos momentos eso era lo de menos. Solo podía pensar si de verdad podría casarse con ese hombre al que no amaba

-pues cuando quieras podríamos ir a verla-dijo Harry

-no. Mejor que sea sorpresa- dijo Ginny

-como quieras. Tus deseos son ordenes – dijo Harry- y como van los preparativos de la boda

- bien mama se está encargando- dijo Ginny

-pensé que tú te encargarías de todo- dijo Harry

- si… claro es solo que todo es muy pesado para mí y mama me ayuda-dijo Ginny

- Ginny pasa algo que deba saber- dijo Harry- es que te noto distante conmigo

-no… claro... Que no- dijo Ginny- es solo que me da tristeza dejar a mis padres

-bueno supongo que es difícil para ti separarte de ellos. Después de todo has vivido con ellos toda tu vida- dijo Harry

- sí. Es solo eso- dijo Ginny- además de que estoy nerviosa por la boda

-pero veras que todo saldrá muy bien. Todo será muy bello así como siempre lo soñaste- dijo Harry

- Gracias Harry… Gracias por todo-dijo Ginny

- No tienes que agradecerme nada Ginny lo hago por que te amo- dijo Harry

-yo…. Yo…. También-dijo Ginny

**aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto de el proximo capitulo**

_- no quiero casarme- dijo Ginny_

_- tu eres egoísta. No conforme con mentirle y aceptar casarte con el aprovechandote de su amor lo vas a dejar plantado. No es justo Ginny- dijo Hermione_

_-Dean Thomas esta afuera en el jardín trasero esperándote-dijo Hermione_

_-comooo… no puede ser… pero-dijo Ginny_

**esta bueno no se lo pierdan**


	11. Chapter 11 La boda

**hola me da mucho gusto que sigan agregando esta historia a sus**

**favoritas.**

**gracias y disfruten este capitulo**

**en lo personal me gusto y esta muy bueno**

**CAPITULO 11 La boda**

Los días pasaron volando Ginny no podía creer que había llegado el día. Durante ese mes convenció a Harry que ese distanciamiento con él se debía a los nervios de la boda. Aunque no sabía cómo le iba a ser para evitar ser así con Harry una vez ya casados.

Algo que no cambiaba eran las despedidas entre ellos, Ginny pensaba que esos besos que el le daban le gustaban cada día mas, aunque no lo amaba de eso estaba segura. Pero hoy sería su boda y después de la gran fiesta la noche de bodas.

Que haría cuando Harry quisiera pasar más allá de un simple beso de despedida, pero lo que más la asustaba es que ese pensamiento le gustaba y que quería ver cómo eran las caricias de Harry.

Por su parte Harry estaba feliz había llegado ese tan ansiado día, por fin ella sería su esposa. Su Ginny, la amaba estaba enamorado como loco. Esa noche le daría la sorpresa a Ginny de que se irían de luna de miel a una playa, claro está que la que erigiría seria ella.

No aguantaba más quería besarla, acariciarla hacerla su mujer. Hacía dos meses que la beso por primera vez y desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en tenerla para él solito. Se propuso respetarla hasta que fuera su esposa por eso solo la besaba al despedirse cada que la visitaba, temía no poder contener las ganas de tenerla de forma más intima.

Ginny le despertaba sensaciones que ninguna otra mujer había logrado y ese día seria su esposa, su mujer, su Ginny para toda la vida.

Se encontraba preparándose en la casa de Sirius porque estaba nervioso pero Feliz muy feliz. Por supuesto que Remus había viajado desde Francia para estar presente en su boda.

Molly estaba feliz al igual que todos los Wesley, solo que en especial ella ya ansiaba que su yerno los ayudara aun más. Fue una agradable sorpresa cuando Arthur le dijo de su inversión en la empresa, aunque no le pareció esa tonta clausula donde estipulaba que la empresa seria manejada por una persona de confianza de Harry, ya que Arthur tenía que descansar.

Todos estaban preparándose y muy felices para la gran boda de Ginny y Harry.

* * *

- Señor se ha escapado un interno- dijo un muchacho de apenas 20 años

- como... Pero eso es imposible- dijo el oficial encargado

- pues este hombre se escapo... Logro burlar a todos los guardias- dijo el muchacho

- búsquenlo- dijo el oficial

- ya lo hemos buscado por todo el perímetro y no lo encontramos por ningún lado- dijo el muchacho

- entonces voy a dar aviso que es un prófugo de la justicia- dijo el oficial

* * *

Faltaba solo una hora para el gran momento. La ceremonia se celebraría en los jardines de la mansión Wesley. Las mesas redondas se encontraban cubiertas por largos manteles blancos y al centro arreglos florales preciosos todo era lindo de ensueño. Pero no para Ginny por que no se casaba por amor.

- lista Ginny- dijo Hermione entrando a la recamara de la misma

- no. No estoy lista- contesto Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos

- que te hace falta. Te ayudo a ponerte el vestido- dijo Hermione

- no quiero casarme- dijo Ginny

- queeeee. No Ginny no puedes hacerle esto a Harry- dijo Hermione

- lo siento. Pero no puedo- dijo Ginny

- Ginny. Te dije que era pronto para esta boda- dijo Hermione- Y ahora... Pobre Harry

- de verdad no quise hacerle daño... Yo- dijo Ginny

- tú eres egoísta. No conforme con mentirle y casarte con el aprovechándote de su amor lo vas a dejar plantado. No es justo Ginny- dijo Hermione

- lo siento... Tanto. Pero si me caso con él, ambos seriamos infelices- dijo Ginny

- está bien. En eso tienes razón. Pero ve y encáralo y dile el por qué no te casarás con el.- dijo Hermione

- pero que pasa. Ginny por que no estás lista- dijo Molly

- no estoy lista porque no me voy a casar mama- dijo Ginny

- Hermione sal un momento por favor necesito hablar con mi hija- dijo Molly

- no me vas a convencer - dijo Ginny

- cómo es posible que no quieras casarte a estas alturas- grito Molly- No voy a pasar esta vergüenza por tu culpa. Así que te vas a poner ese vestido vas a sonreír y te vas a casar

- no. No lo voy a hacer - dijo Ginny- y en este momento voy hablar con Harry

- tú no vas a ningún lado - dijo Molly- parece que no tienes idea de lo que está en juego. Estamos en la quiebra

- eso ya lo sé. Y lo siento pero mi padre entenderá- dijo Ginny

- la que no entiende eres tu- grito Molly

- además mi padre dijo que ya había un inversionista- dijo Ginny

- ese inversionista es Harry. Además de que hace tiempo empeñamos la casa para pagar unas deudas. Y Harry saldo la deuda- dijo Molly

- no. No puede ser... No puede ser- dijo Ginny

- pues así es. Si no te casas Harry exigirá el pago de la deuda y como no tenemos para pagarle nos echara a la calle. Y por supuesto que retirara la inversión de la empresa- Dijo Molly- tu padre no lo va a soportar

- Harry no es así. El entenderá y nos data tiempo. - dijo Ginny

- estás segura que reaccionara así cuando lo dejes plantado en el altar- dijo Molly

- madre voy a ser infeliz- dijo Ginny

- pues no creo que viviendo en la calle seas más feliz- dijo Molly- arreglaré ese maquillaje que tu boda te espera.

* * *

- ya listo- pregunto Sirius entrando a la habitación junto con Remus

- si aunque algo nervioso- dijo Harry

- Harry estoy seguro que tu padre está orgulloso de ti- dijo Sirius

- espero que seas muy feliz. De verdad tú y Ginny hacen una hermosa pareja- dijo Remus

- tu madre sería feliz de ver que te casas con una chica tan linda como Ginny- dijo. Sirius

- Gracias por todo. Los dos siempre han estado a mi lado apoyándome. Muchas gracias- dijo Harry

- bueno basta de sentimentalismos que ya es hora vámonos- dijo Remus

* * *

Ginny caminaba del brazo de su padre. No pudo permitir la ruina. La salud de su padre estaba en juego y no se arriesgaría. Se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia. Con un corcel que amoldaba su cintura dejando sus brazos y cuello al descubierto. La falda del vestido era de tul con pequeños cristales que le daban un gran toque de elegancia. Su cabello recogido en un bello peinado. Además de que llevaba la tiara de la familia Wesley. Su maquillaje natural la hacía ver hermosa y angelical.

Harry se quedo asombrado cuando vio lo hermosa que se veía Ginny. Era perfecta para el. Por fin se convertiría en su esposa.

La ceremonia se llevo con normalidad Ginny contesto decidida _"acepto"_ con una sonrisa fingida tratando que nadie percibiera su tristeza sobre todo Harry. Al final de la ceremonia no pudo evitar que rodara una lágrima por sus mejillas pero argumento que era de felicidad.

Todos se encontraban disfrutando de la gran fiesta Harry sonreía y aceptaba las felicitaciones de sus invitados, y Ginny solo trataba de sonreír.

Su primer baile juntos fue único Harry le susurraba al oído que la amaba y que la haría muy feliz. Mientras Ginny sonreía y se apoyaba en su pecho, solo con un_ " yo también"._

* * *

Caminaba hacia su recamara, como era posible que se le rompiera el tirante de su vestido no lo podía creer y con lo caro que le costó a su marido. Caminaba maldiciendo cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba con voz baja. Busco de donde venia ese susurro hasta que dio con la persona que la llamaba escondido detrás de un árbol. Al verlo se le cayó el almas los pies.

- no puede ser... Que haces tú aquí... Debes irte... No pueden verte- dijo Hermione

- necesito hablar con Ginny. Sé que están en una reunión pero necesito verla- dijo Sean

- lo siento. Pero Ginny no va poder verte es muy arriesgado- dijo Hermione

- por favor. Te lo suplico- dijo Dean

- no puedo de verdad. Las cosas ahora ya han cambiado- dijo Hermione

- solo quiero verla por favor- dijo Dean

- está bien la llamaré. Pero solo porque le debes una explicación. Pero se breve porque si no está en la fiesta todos se darán cuenta- dijo Hermione

- Gracias Hermione- dijo Dean

* * *

-Ginny necesito hablar contigo-dijo Hermione alejando a Ginny de las personas

-que pasa Hermione- Dijo Ginny

-Ay Ginny no sé ni cómo decírtelo-dijo Hermione nerviosa

- Habla me estas asustando- dijo Ginny

-Dean Thomas está afuera en el jardín trasero esperándote-dijo Hermione

-comooo… no puede ser… pero-dijo Ginny

-No vayas Ginny, yo saldré a decirle que no iras y que se vaya-dijo Hermione

-tengo que hablar con él-dijo Ginny

-No. Si Harry se da cuenta que le dirás-dijo Hermione

- no lo sé. Pero Dean me debe una explicación, necesito saber porque me engaño y por que se fue- dijo Ginny

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Hermione

-solo saldré. Y le pediré la explicación después lo correré-dijo Ginny

-Es que siento que esto no va a salir bien-dijo Hermione

-Pues iré Hermione.- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Dean

* * *

-Ginny mi amor-dijo Dean al ver a Ginny

-que haces aquí Dean- dijo Ginny con frialdad

-Eso que traes puesto es…. Es –dijo Dean al ver el vestido de Ginny

-Si Dean. Es un vestido de novia. Me acabo de casar hace unas horas- dijo Ginny

-no Ginny. No puede ser… tu… no pudiste haberte casado-dijo Dean- dime que solo es una broma.

-Pues no es una broma. Me case y ahora quiero que te vayas y me dejes disfrutar de mi boda- dijo Ginny temiendo no soportar más y echarse a llorar

-No Ginny cómo pudiste casarte. Nos amamos tu y yo nos íbamos a casar- le reclamo Dean

- como puedes ser tan sínico. Después de que tú me traicionaste-dijo Ginny

-yo no te traicione. Yo te amo más que a mi vida – dijo Dean

-tu esposa me lo conto todo- dijo Ginny- así que no lo puedes negar

-pues si lo niego. Yo no estoy casado. Y no entiendo nada- dijo Dean

-como puedes renegar de tu familia. O me vas a decir que no te desapareciste por que ella te advirtió que hablaría conmigo- dijo Ginny

-YO NO TENGO NINGUNA ESPOSA. A MI ME METIERON A LA CARCEL SIN NINGUNA JUSTIFICACION Y SI AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ ES POR QUE ME ESCAPE SOLO PARA VENIR A VERTE- grito Dean

-como puedes inventar algo así- dijo Ginny

-no es ningún invento. Mira – dijo Dean levantándose la playera y mostrando la prueba de ser golpeado y varias cicatrices de los mismos.

-no puede ser…. Ella vino a mi casa y me dijo que era tu esposa y que tenías hijos. Que solo me utilizaste – dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos

- eso no es verdad Ginny. Nos hicieron esto para separarnos y tú caíste en las mentiras y hasta te casaste y de seguro es por dinero verdad-dijo Dean

-Dean… yo… lo siento- dijo Ginny- ahora esto ya no puede ser

- no digas eso amor- dijo Dean abrazándola- yo te amo y no me importa que te hayas casado

-pero Dean ya estoy casada- dijo Ginny

- vámonos ahorita mismo- dijo Dean- huyamos del país

- no puedo…. No puedo hacer eso a mi familia y a Ha... El.-dijo Ginny

-pero ellos nos hicieron cosas peores. Nos separaron a base de mentiras- dijo Dean- estoy seguro que detrás de esto está tu familia y ese hombre con el que te casaste

-Tienes razón. Me iré contigo- dijo Ginny

- pues vámonos ya- dijo Dean tomándola de la mano

-no espera. Iré a cambiarme rápido y tomare algunas cosas-dijo Ginny

-no Ginny. Tengo miedo- dijo Dean

-seré discreta. Además con el vestido llamo la atención- dijo Ginny

- está bien te espero en a dos cuadras para que no nos vean irnos juntos- dijo Dean

- no. Mejor espérame en el parque donde nos veíamos- dijo Ginny dándole un beso en los labios

* * *

Tenía que decírselo aunque fuera doloroso. Pero como explicarle que la mujer que amaba, la mujer con la que se acababa de casar se escaparía con otro.

Apenas lo podía creer analizaba la escena que presencio en el jardín de los Wesley ahí Ginny y su amante planeaban escaparse y dejar a Harry en ridículo. Harry era como su hijo y no lo permitiría.

-Harry tenemos que hablar- dijo Reamus

-que pasa Remus-dijo Harry sonriendo

-esto que te voy a decir es muy serio, quiero que lo tomes con calma y no hagas una locura- dijo Remus

-que pasa…. Le paso algo a Ginny hace un rato que la busco y no la encuentro- dijo Harry

- yo sé donde ha estado y donde se encuentra ahora mismo- dijo Remus

-donde esta- dijo Harry

-Ella… Harry Salí a dar un paseo por los jardines y vi a Ginny con un hombre planeando escaparse con él. Y ella ahorita mismo está haciendo sus maletas para abandonarte- dijo Remus

-que estás diciendo- dijo Harry

- Harry lo siento tanto pero no puedo permitir que te hagan esto- dijo Remus

-no es verdad Remus te confundiste Ginny me ama- dijo Harry desesperado

-Ella se caso contigo por tu dinero Harry y en estos momentos está preparándose para irse con su amante- Dijo Remus

Harry solo dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras corriendo en busca de Ginny sin importarle nada. Sabía que Remus no le mentía y que jamás jugaría con algo así.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**¿COMO REACCIONARA HARRY ANTE LA TRAICION DE GINNY?**

**¿QUE PASARA CON SU MATRIMONIO?**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **


End file.
